Married to a Mudblood
by MrDarling
Summary: Marriage law story-Both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are forced into a marriage contract that is enforced upon the Wizarding World. They are also going back to Hogwarts to complete their final year there and become head boy and girl. How are they going to cope with married life and school life? Read and Review-still writing.
1. Chapter 1: Ministry Takes Charge

Hello all, Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my version of a marriage law story with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. A warning-Draco is going to be horrible to Hermione for a very long time but he will gradually grow as a person. He will be rough with Hermione, and very demanding, and he doesn't do well with her independent ways.

Chapter 1-Ministry Takes Charge

_Daily Prophet: April_

_ Ministry officials announced this morning a new marriage law that has just been passed to secure the Wizarding World. The Minister of Magic states:_

_ "This is to help secure our world. We were few in number totalling around 300 to 400 witches and wizards (excluding the children) and after the war last year the numbers dwindled down to an alarming low. We have to do something."_

_ The Minister of Magic goes on to say that this new law pertains to eighteen years and up for the next ten years. Anyone already engaged (witches or wizards engaged to a Muggle will be accepted as well) will need to send in a letter to the Marriage Department to be recorded by the beginning of June. Anyone who is not engaged will be paired by ministry trained officials to find companions who are most compatible. No comments were made as to how these pairings will be made but the Prophet was assured that the pairings will be perfect. _

_ Minister of Magic states: "This new law will help ensure our future for the Wizarding World. Each couple will need to be married within six months of engagement. Within three years we strongly encourage each couple to have at least one child. We sincerely hope that the couples will eventually grow to love each other and produce more than one child to help our dying world. This the only way we could think of to secure our future."_

_ He also tells reporters that there will be no divorces decreed for any young witches or wizards who are of child baring ages (18 to 40). Letters will be sent out at the end of June to witches and wizards who have been paired by ministry officials, according to Section 28b in the new marriage law-any pairings done by ministry officials have to stay together, petitions to change partners will NOT accepted. Anyone who does not follow these laws will be punished, he or she will be taken to Azkaban for two month._

I slam down the newspaper with a loud growl and run a hand through my blonde hair. This is terrible news for the whole Wizarding community. I lean back in my winged-back chair thinking, who do I know is single and a witch, most of all, who do I know that is a pureblood. The Greengrass girls…wait…Daphne is already engaged to a wizard and Astoria is two years younger than myself so the law does not apply to her. Curses and ballocks! I will _Avada Kedavra _myself if I get paired up with Pansy or Granger. Though, I'm positive that that stupid Weasel will ask her to marry him and spawn bushy, ginger haired twits together. Potter most likely will be engaged to that girl Weasel, Penny or Gemma or whatever the bloody hell her name is. I think hard as to who I can marry, no names come to mind at the moment.

After the war, the Wizarding World was pulling itself back together again, stitch by stitch. We have lost many people because of the war. My father was given the Dementors kiss and wasted away quickly in Azkaban then died. My mother was depressed for months and only now, a year later has she started to perk up. We were able to keep Malfoy manor and all our gold in the vaults. Mother has been redoing the whole manor in happier, lighter colours. Hogwarts is reopening back up this year after all the new renovations made, I will be going back to finish up my final year along with several others.

"Draco darling, did you read the Daily Prophet! This is outrageous! Honestly, forcing people to marry." Narcissa says as she walks into the dining room wearing a black dress that goes down to her knees. She tosses her Daily Prophet down onto the table in front of her chair and sits down. She pours herself some tea. "I've been trying desperately to think of a pureblood witch for you to marry! Daphne is engaged. Astoria, though a sweet little thing, is too young for marriage. Pansy, good heavens, I think I would _Avada Kedavra_ myself if she were to become my daughter-in-law."

I couldn't help but snigger softly as I sip on a cup of tea about her comment on Pansy.

"How about that Tracy Davis girl, she was in Slytherin correct?" Narcissa says as she tilts her head to the side contemplating on girls.

"No mother, she is dating Theo Knott remember. I'm sure he's going to pop the question soon because of this new law." I roll my eyes, I finish off my tea and place the cup down. I reach for my plate of eggs on toast. "And don't even mention Millicent. She's engaged to Goyle, they make a beautiful couple" I comment with a sneer on my face.

"What about one of the Carrow girls, Flora or Hestia. Oh…I forgot, they both passed in the war." Narcissa mumbles sadly as she picks up her tea cup to take a sip. "Alright, next house…who do we know from Ravenclaw?"

"Mother, just let it go. I don't want to think about this anymore. I'm getting a headache. I'll worry about it later." I grumble loudly. I toss my fabric napkin down onto the table. "Excuse me, I'm going to go fly around for a bit." I push away from the table and walk off leaving my mother to muse over Ravenclaw girls. I honestly cannot think of many Ravenclaw girls, if anyone of them are like that Looney Lovegood girl, heaven help our Wizarding World.

_June 29_

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor-bedroom_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_It has come to our attention that you did not submit a letter at the beginning of July to announce an engagement to a witch. According to our new marriage laws, the Ministry has done its best to pair you with a suitable companion who will hopefully bring you friendship and joy to the relationship. After much careful consideration, you have been paired with Hermione Jean Granger. We would like to remind you that letters of petition to change this match will NOT be accepted. _

_Please respond to this correspondence within five (5) days to verify that you understand and accept this arrangement. If we do not hear back within five days of this correspondence, measures will be taken to ensure that our interests in securing the Wizarding World will be enforced. Enclosed, please find a pamphlet of the new Wizarding Marriage law that was inacted earlier this year._

_Hope you are well, _

_Bethea Billingsby_

_Enclosed: Pamphlet on Wizarding Marriage Laws 101 _

I slam the letter down with a loud roar. I'm so angry, I can't see straight! Merlin! Hermione Jean Granger! What the bloody hell is this all about! I pick up the chair in my bedroom and throw it across the room. It smashes against the wall and I draw out my wand to repair it only to smash the chair again. I push my desk over onto the floor and kick it with all my might, luckily I have shoes on as I kick the hell out of the desk. So, Weasel did not propose to her and now I'm stuck with an ugly, buck-toothed Mudblood for a wife! My prodigy will have bushy hair and buck-teeth! This is an outrage!

"Draco! What in heaven's name are you doing son?" I hear Narcissa shout behind me. I throw some of my clothes about the room with a loud growl. "Merlin, I did not raise you to be such an animal. Calm down child before you give yourself a heart attack!" She shouts at me. She grabs my shoulders and forces me to sit down on the bed. My chest heaves up and down wildly and my vision is starting to clear back up.

"Mother! I've been paired with a Mudblood! I loathe Pansy but this girl…I loathe her with every fibre of my being! How could they do this to me! I'm Draco Malfoy!" I shout. My mother winces some from all my shouting. She searches around for the letter and spots it over by my green leather couch, somehow it floated over there during my rampage. She picks up the letter, smooth's it out then reads it. Once she finishes reading it, she sighs loudly, she seems to be trying to choose her words carefully.

"Draco darling, we will just have to accept what is. Fighting this will not make things better." Narcissa steps over to me and gives me a gentle hug before handing me the letter. "You best write back, the Ministry seems very adamant about this law. I do not want my son being hauled off."

I nod my head slowly, I use my wand to upright the desk and repair the damages. I step over to my desk getting parchment out to write short letter saying that I accept this tragic news. I will be married to Hermione Granger for ten years at the most. Ten! AND we have to have children which means I have to sleep with her. I gag just thinking about that, that I have to touch her body and put myself inside of her. How am I supposed to be married to someone I hate more than anyone else in this world?

A couple of days later, I send Mudblood a letter asking her to meet up with me to discuss our engagement. My mother has been trying to sooth me with kind words on the subject which only makes me even angrier. I've been grinding my teeth at night because of this. School is also starting up soon in September and it's already July 3rd. I get a letter back from Mudblood a few hours later. I untie the letter from my owl's foot then unroll the letter to read it.

_Malfoy, _

_I am just as upset about this whole engagement as you are and there was no need for you to write curses and jinxes toward me! I was furious too when I read that letter announcing that I am now engaged to you and will become a Malfoy. I detest you with all my heart and you feel the same way. _

_I will meet you at my house, (not yours like you wanted) to discuss our engagement. The date you mentioned, July 6__th__ is perfectly fine, I'll see you at 6pm. You can apparate at Sterling Street, it's near my house and it's dark there so no one should see you. Turn left and go down four houses, my house is the only white one on the street. My parents will be out of town and we can discuss in private our predicament. I advise that we make some kind of contract or list that we could use for the next ten years. _

_Hermione_

July 6th comes along rather quickly, it's a lovely Saturday afternoon. I feel jittery, I'm going to Granger's house. Her Mudblood house, I already feel disgusted and that I need to scourgify my whole body. Me, Draco Malfoy, is about to step into a Muggle house. Merlin, I'm sure my ancestors will roll in their graves. I look over at the clock to check the time, I'm five minutes late. Perfect! She should wait. I finish fixing my hair then make sure I look perfect in my black slacks and white button shirt. I have a black tie on around my neck. Alright, fifteen minutes late. I trudge out of my room. Mother wishes me luck on my way out. I step off the property in order to apparate with a loud pop. I pop up near her house in a dark street. I hope it's the right street anyway, I think she said Sterling? I glance around for a street sign to make sure I popped up at the right street. I find the street sign and indeed it says Sterling, I fix my tie before walking off toward her house.

When I get to the only white house on the street, I lazily walk up to her front step and knock on the door loudly. There is a shining little button next to the door and I bend down to inspect it. I poke at the button and I can hear bells going off inside of the house. I smirk and ring it ten more times to annoy the hell out of Granger. I hear her inside shouting.

"Honestly Malfoy! I will hex you to kingdom come if you don't stop ringing that bell!" I snigger to myself and ring the bell more until the door swings open. Granger looks angry at me, a job well done on my part. I look down over Granger's body to check out what my future wife is wearing. She has on a purple blouse and what looks like blue trousers with sandals. Her hair is pulled back into a bushy ponytail. "You are so late, what kept you!"

"Already acting like the dutiful little wife asking her husband where he's been. How quaint." I smirk at her then push past her into the house. I glance around taking in pictures of her all over the walls.

"Look, let's just get this over with. I don't feel like fighting with you." Hermione says. She walks over toward what looks like a living room. There is a small fireplace in one corner, a large black box with glass on the front in another corner with thin books lining the shelves under the box. I walk over to the box and tap at the glass.

"What's this?" I demand in my usual voice. Granger didn't seem too happy with my tone. She folds her arms across her chest and scowls at me.

"It's a television, or a telly for short." She says in a huff then plops herself down onto the couch, she folds her legs up under her. I ignore her and pick up book and a black thing slips out of the sleeve of the book. I can almost see Granger rolling her eyes at me. I bend down to pick up the black thing with white circles on one side. I look at the sleeve to read what it says.

"It says "Annie" with a ginger girl and a dog. Is this Annie person related to the Weasley's or something? She looks like one with her red hair, vacant expression and second hand clothes." I say and look over at Granger who has a very amused look on her face. I raise a brow as I put the black device back into the sleeve of this "Annie" thing.

"No, she isn't related to any of the Weasley's. It's called a movie, or video cassette. It's about a little orphan girl named Annie and she…" I look over at her with a big yawn then place the "video cassette" back on the shelf, I then look down at my nails inspecting them. "Never mind, you aren't interested. Like I said, let's just get this over with so you can leave my house. It's very odd seeing you here."

"Likewise Mudblood. I don't want to be in this…you would call this a house?" I raise a brow then walk over to an arm chair and sit down in front of her.

"Yes, and don't make such snide remarks about my house. I've lived here my whole life with my parents. And you calling me Mudblood doesn't help matters." Granger says flatly. She then reaches for a book on the coffee table and opens it up. "So I was making notes on how we can survive the next ten years together." I groan and roll my eyes at her. Honestly, she made a list already? "Now listen up Malfoy, no more calling me Mudblood for one. Here, I made a copy of my list for you." She pulls out a list of things from her book and hands it to me.

"I have to hand it to you Mudblood, you really do live up to your name of being the little miss know it all." I glance down at the list she has and ignoring her scathing glare in my direction. "Hush so I can read this." I tell her. I hear her grumble under her breath.

_Survival List:_

_1) No name calling- this includes using the term "Mudblood"_

_2) We do not live at Malfoy manor (this I snort at)_

_3) We do not share the same bedroom ( I roll my eyes here)_

_4) We stay faithful to each other, no cheating_

_5) No lying to each other_

_6) We have sex when I say so to have that one child required by the Ministry. Once I am pregnant and have the baby no more sex. _

I put down the list and look at her. I don't even want to finish reading the list. I crumple up the list and throw it at her head. It bounces off her head and I stand up to my full height.

"No lists. We will live in Malfoy manor after we are married and I honestly do not give a damn about your opinion on that. I don't want to share a bedroom with something so dirty as you but we will have to. And as for sex, if I want it then I'll get it either from you or some other witch." I shout at her. Granger's cheeks turn red and she gets to her feet bringing herself to her full, short height. She steps closer to me, her eyes are big and her nostrils flare out.

"Listen here Malfoy, I don't know if you've read your pamphlet but cheating is out of the question unless you want to be tossed in Azkaban for it then go ahead. I will not have sex with you unless I absolutely have to!" Granger shouts right back at me and pokes me in the chest with her finger. I knock her hand away from my chest and brush my shirt off like it has something dirty on it. I grab her shoulders and shove her back down onto the couch. She struggles under my grasp until I let her go. She pants loudly and glares up at me. She looks like she's ready to hex my ballocks right off.

"Now you listen Ms. Hermione Granger. If you want to survive these next ten years, you listen and you do what I say. No lip from you and we'll be perfectly happy." I say sweetly to her and touch her cheek with my fingers. She turns her head away from me and kicks my shin. I grab at my shin hopping around. Yes, I can already see we are going to have a fantastic marriage. "Granger! That hurt!" I shout at her. She smirks at me.

"Good, it was meant to hurt you idiotic man. Now let's discuss when to get this marriage done. I was thinking December or January. It gives us time to plan it out as to where…er…" I shake my head with a scowl on my face. Her legs are hanging off the sides of the couch so I kick her shin, she gasps and grabs at her shin. "Ouch! Malfoy! You don't hit or kick girls! Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

"You kicked me first Mudblood! And besides, I want to get this marriage thing done as soon as possible, preferably before school starts. We will get marriage next month in August. I say August 16th sounds grand. I don't care if you agree or not, it's going to happen." I actually just want to get this marriage over with, the sooner the better so I can kick her out of my life after ten years.

"I'm not getting married August 16th. What am I to say to my parents?" Granger shouts at me and picks up one of the couch cushions to throw it at my head. I duck just in time for the one pillow but she had a second one and it hits me in the face. I am a bit stunned that she threw something at me. How dare she throw stuff at me! I'm being nice to her and she should be happy.

"I don't give a damn about your parents and we are getting married in August. I'll set everything up and you just show up like a good girl." I snap at her. I pick up the pillow that hit me and throw it back at Granger with a loud growl. It hits her in the face and she shoves the pillow away with a loud frustrated "Argh!"

"I hate you so much Malfoy!" Granger says icily at me. I roll my eyes, not like I haven't heard this phrase before. I sit down the arm chair again and cross my ankles. I look down at my nails.

"I honestly do not care Granger. And we will be living in Malfoy manor. All the Malfoy's have lived there and that's not about to change because of a Mudblood. I will have sex with you when I want, I'm not going to live like a monk." I say casually and look up from my nails at her. Her face is so red, she looks like she's going to explode. I snicker at her and she grinds her teeth so hard I can hear it across the room.

"So tell me Mudblood, why aren't you engaged to Weasely? He was always sniffing around you like a love sick puppy." I laugh at her. She stops grinding her teeth and leans forward on the couch placing her arms on her knees. A slow smile forms across her lips and she shakes her head.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Malfoy." She gets up from the couch and picks up her book with her list. "And we are going to follow what's on my list. Now get out of my house. I've had enough of your I'm-better-than-you attitude."

"Well, I am better than you and you think I wanted to come to this place you call a house? And we are getting married next month and no list." I snap at her angrily. I get to my feet and walk over to her door. "I'll send you an owl soon inviting you to my manor to meet my mother and I suppose I'll have to meet your…ugh…parents eventually so let me know when is a good time." I don't even say goodbye to her, I just open the door and walk out. I've had enough of her for one night. I want to get home and wash the stink of the Muggle house off my skin.

"Malfoy, you are the worst!" I hear behind me. I just laugh at her. "Stop laughing at me! Next time I'm going to hex you, so help me!" I laugh louder until I get back to Sterling Street. I'm going to make her life a living hell and enjoy every second of it.

XXXXXXXXX  
Next time on "Married to a Mudblood" How will Hermione react to meeting Mrs. Malfoy- her soon to be mother-in-law. How will Draco act upon meeting Hermione's Muggle parents. Read and Review-the reviews help me

Hope you enjoy. It's not perfect. I am in need of a Beta Reader so message me if interested. I have a few stories that need help.


	2. Chapter 2: In-Laws

Chapter 2: In-Laws

I send a letter to Granger inviting her over to the manor to meet my mother a couple of days after our meeting together to discuss our marriage. I don't hear back from her about the meeting so I write a letter inviting her to Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts to meet my mother. I get a letter hours later saying she agrees to that. I then write a letter asking her about her parents and when is a good time to introduce myself to them. I don't want to meet them, I have no interest in meeting them but I know I should make that sacrifice. I also want to figure out why she isn't engaged to Weaselbum.

Blaise comes over to my house to tell me about his woes. He throws himself on my couch in my bedroom and kicks off his shoes. He loosens his tie with a loud sigh.

"Ugh, I hate being engaged to Pansy. Remember how you and I laughed about this, "Oh I feel sorry for the poor bloke who ends up with Pansy." And now I'm the poor bloke stuck with Pansy…for ten years! What am I going to do?" He sighs dramatically and covers his face with his hands.

"I do feel for you mate. I'm engaged now to the Mudblood." I groan. Blaise drops his hands to look at me for a moment then he bursts out laughing at me. He sits up on the couch with a finger pointing in my direction and laughing. How dare he laugh at me! "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You! This is just a riot! You loathe that girl! I cannot wait to see how this turns out. At least I'm with a pureblood! Oh this is rich! How the mighty have fallen!" Blaise howls with laughter and falls back onto the couch. "Merlin, suddenly being engaged to Pansy doesn't seem so bad now. Too bad you are going to be married to an uptight girl. I bet she won't even been good in bed."

"I really ought to kick you out of my house Blaise. I hate you." I scowl at him and sit down on my bed. I fold my legs up under me, I sigh very loudly. "I've already met up with Granger at her filthy Muggle house to discuss our marriage." I shudder at the thought of her small house.

"You have to tell me mate. Just tell me what happened! I have to know!" Blaise sits up on the couch again to look over at me with a smile forming across his smug face. I run my fingers through my blond hair while I think of what to tell him.

"Well the idiot girl made a list of what we can and cannot do. She doesn't want to live in Malfoy manor. She only wants to have sex when she wants to and I'm not living like a monk. She wants to get married in December. I threw her list at her. I couldn't make myself read all of that nonsense" I say grumpily while Blaise's smirk gets bigger.

"It was a wise thing to do in not reading that list. So when are you two love birds getting married?" Blaise asks with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"I told her August 16th no matter what. She whined and complained about parents which was utter nonsense. I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible. I need to tell mother so she can start planning all the details. She will enjoy that and I'll just sit back and let my mother do all the dirty work."

"I wished I was there to see her face, I bet it was priceless." Blaise laughs. I chuckle too and shake my head. I lay back on my bed looking up at the ceiling which is painted with the Malfoy family crest.

"You should have seen her face. She became as red as a tomato, grinding her teeth and she was throwing things at me. Can you believe that? I'm a great catch and a pureblood and she has the gall to throw things and curse at me." I smirk remembering her red face and grinding her teeth so loudly even I could hear it. I hear Blaise chuckling and shift on the couch.

"Women, we can't live with them and we can't live without them." Blaise says wisely.

"I'm going to make Granger's life a living hell." I smirk to myself thinking of all the lovely and horrible things I could do to make her miserable and will make me happy.

XXXXX

I walk over to Flourish and Blotts twenty minutes late. She wanted to meet up at 1pm but I like to show up when I like to. I look into a window to see if I can spot her stupid bushy head. I don't see her so I walk inside for a quick look around and she isn't there. I go back outside and wait for the idiot girl. I look down at my watch, 1:30, 1:45, 1:55…2pm. I'm seething inside by the time it's 2:10. I have waited for this girl for too long. I see her finally sauntering up the cobblestone street.

"Oy! What the hell is your problem?" I shout at her. A few people turn to watch us but I do not care. Granger frowns sharply and ignores my question. "I asked you a question! What the hell is your problem? You made me wait and wait!" I step over to her and grab at her arm. She tries to pull away but I'm too strong for her.

"Let go of me. I'm sorry I am late. My parents needed me to help them with something so just calm down Malfoy." Granger snaps at me and tries again in wrenching herself out of my grasp. I let her go with a smirk to watch her stumble backwards with arms waving about trying to catch her balance and hit a cart with flowers. She almost knocks the whole cart over, I snigger at her as the witch with the cart yells at her. Granger stomps over to me after her thrashing and whacks my arm hard. I rub at my sore arm as I keep sniggering at her.

"Malfoy! You…you..wait…" she looks around noticing that my mother is not here with me. "Is your mother inside the store?" Granger stands on her toes to look around me to see if she can spot my mother inside of Flourish and Blotts.

"So you've finally noticed that my mother is not here. She's at the manor in case you were wanting to know." I say factually. Granger's eyes grow huge, the size of tea saucers as she takes in this news.

"I'm not going to your manor, Malfoy! I was tortured there in case you have forgotten!" Granger say loudly. She holds up her arm showing me a scar that was put there by my looney Aunt Bellatrix that says "Mudblood". I push her arm away, I remember vividly the screams ringing through my house as Granger was tortured and there was nothing I could do and I do not want to be reminded. I am reminded every day of the mistakes with the dark mark imprinted onto my skin. I frown for just a moment as I remember.

"Yes, I remember Granger." I say flatly and ruffle my hair at the same time. "I'm sorry that happened to you. My mother is expecting us at the manor and she has changed the look of the manor, I think you will be pleasantly surprised." I tell her calmly.

"No, I really don't want to go. Please don't make…"Hermione begins until I cut her off. I hold a hand up to shush her. I'm tired of this and my mother is waiting. I'm sure she's pacing around and wearing the rugs out.

"Listen Granger. My mother is waiting for us at the manor. I promise things will be fine and…" I take a deep breath, I'm going to regret this later, and I just know it. "I promise I will be on my very best charming self when I meet your Muggle parents."

"Malfoy promises do not mean very much to me." Hermione counters my comment. I scowl at her and hold my hands up.

"I promise so please just come with me." I say. I'm trying to stay calm but I'm losing patience with her. I can see her thinking, she bites on her bottom lip then slowly she nods her head once.

"Fine, I'll go with you only for a few minutes to meet your mother. And if you break your promise I'll make you pay. You'll pay so much that even your ancestors will weep for you on the other side."

"Alright, I understand completely. You'll pretty much kill me if I am not charming. Now let's go, I've had enough talking." I tell her and grab at her arm. "We are going to apparate so hang on to me." Granger clings onto my arm. I roll my eyes at how tightly she is holding onto my arm. I want to make a snarky remark but decide against it, she may change her mind. I concentrate on my location then we both vanish with a loud pop. Seconds later we reappear in front of the gates to my manor. Granger clings to my arm harder once she lays eyes on the manor, Merlin she is strong and I feel like my arm is going to be ripped off. I wrench my arm out of her grasp and shove her through the open gates so she cannot apparate away once she is on Malfoy grounds. Granger looks like she is about to run away crying, so much for Gryffindor bravery.

"It's going to be fine. Let's go." I say and grab at her hand to pull her along behind me, she stumbles along trying to keep up with my long strides. She tries to pull her hand out of my grasp but I hold on, I don't want her to get away. As soon as we get all this introduction shit over with the better.

"Malfoy, stop pulling on me!" Granger complains, more like whines at me. I snort loudly at her and shake my head.

"Shut up Granger. I don't want to listen to your whining." I say waspishly as I continue to pull her up to the front door. Once at the door I kick it open and drag her inside with me. She squeaks loudly as I shove her in front of me and I grab at her shoulders to lead her and to keep her from running off.

"Malfoy! Please! I don't want to be here!" Granger cries again at me, I ignore her pleas.

"Mother! I'm here with my fiancée. Come see her please." I shout. I have no idea where my mother is. I hear some movement then I see Narcissa pop up at the top of the marble staircase. Narcissa forces a smile on her face as she comes down the stairs. Granger's whole body becomes as stiff as a board. "Mother, this is Hermione Granger." I tell her calmly. Narcissa steps over to Granger and takes Granger's hand giving it a gentle shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. I've heard so much about you from Draco during his school career." Narcissa says sweetly but I can tell she is having a hard time trying to act like she likes my fiancee. Narcissa turns to me "Well, since you are so late the tea is cold so I'll go have the elves make a fresh pot for us. Go ahead and lead your charming fiancée to my study room."

"House elves? No, I don't think…" Granger starts off but I quickly cut her off. I don't want to hear anything about house elves rights.

"Yes mother. Let's go Granger." I say gruffly at her and pull on her arm roughly to take her to my mother's study. I push Granger down into an arm chair, her body is so stiff like a board. "Now listen Granger, no talk about house elves and their rights, no talking about Muggle shit and no talking about your pathetic friends. Just talk about the weather and school and we'll be just fine." I point a finger at her as I speak. Granger growls loudly at me and shoves my hand away from her face.

"Whatever you say sweetums." Granger says with a sickingly sweet voice. I sneer at her and move to the arm chair beside hers, I cross my ankles then glance over to see what the hell she is wearing. Seems she has on a floral print dress that goes down to her knees and heels, her hair is pulled back into a fuzzy twist, she looks decent enough I suppose to meet my mother.

"You really ought to do something about that bushy head of yours, it's disgraceful." I remark then clasp my hands in front of me.

"Is that how you talk to your fiancée, Draco?" I hear behind me and I lean around the chair to see my mother walking into the room. Granger gets to her feet and gives Narcissa a nervous wave.

"Ah Mother, glad you could make it." I drawl lazily. Granger gets to her feet and smiles with a small wave at Narcissa. Narcissa makes a slight face only for a second, and here she scolded me with how I spoke to Granger and she makes a face, how lovely. Narcissa laughs off her mistake hoping Granger did not notice the facial expression but I can tell she did. Granger drops her hand by her side and sits back down crestfallen.

"Oh well, let's just have some tea then." Narcissa says as she moves over to a chair and sits down. She looks over at Granger from bushy head down to her toes. Granger looks very uncomfortable. "I'm glad you could make it." Narcissa says with a bit of forced cheerfulness. A couple of elves walk in holding silver tea trays and places them down onto the little table in front of us. Granger opens her mouth to say something as the elves walk in, I scowl deeply at her and shake my head. I mouth to her "Only the weather or school!"

"So, how about this weather?" Granger says as she takes her teacup that Narcissa hands to her. She sips on the tea, Narcissa watches Granger closely.

"Oh yes, it's been especially hot this summer. I was just telling Draco how all the plants in the conservatory are wilting because of the heat. I'm going to have to do a cooling charm." Narcissa sighs dramatically. I sip on my tea and reach for a chocolate biscuit, Granger reaches for the same biscuit at the same time and our hands touch. I growl baring some of my white teeth at her. Granger frowns at me and pushes my hand away to get the biscuit. I smack her hand smartly and snatch the biscuit before she can get it and stuff it into my mouth. I chuckle low in my throat at the face she gives me and rubs at her tender hand. Narcissa looks back and forth between the two of us.

"Draco, you should have let her have that biscuit." Narcissa says to me. I shrug my shoulders as I chew then swallow.

"But I wanted it and she doesn't need to eat it anyway, she's gaining weight." I smirk in Granger's direction. Granger fists up her hands, her face is turning red. I know she wants to hex me.

"How dare you say that that me. You are so unfeeling Malfoy!" Granger shouts at me. I just laugh at her and reach over picking up a strawberry biscuit and make a big show of eating it.

"More for me and none for you Granger. You will want to fit into your wedding dress in August." I laugh and pop the rest of the strawberry cookie into my mouth. Granger picks up a biscuit and throws it at my head, it hits me in the forehead and leaves crumbs on my face and down my shirt.

"Wait, you two are getting married next month?" Narcissa says as she waves her wand to vanish all the biscuits, most likely in fear that Granger and I will be throwing biscuits at each other. "Oh Draco, you should have told me this sooner! I have so many things to plan for."

"Yes, seems Malfoy is quiet eager to get married. August is short notice that I haven't even told my own parents yet." Granger frowns in my direction. I roll my eyes at her and look away boredly. I am finished with this conversation. "He told me August 16th and didn't let me have a say in the matter, the nerve of him."

"Is it really August 16th that you want to have the wedding Draco?" Narcissa ignores Granger's comments which Granger puffs out her cheeks, her eyebrows are drawn down, and I can see the anger in her eyes. Granger leans back in her chair and folds her arms glaring at me, her lips are a thin line and her nostrils are flared. I love it when she is angry, it pleases me.

"Yes mother. I want a small wedding of just family. A few white roses I suppose, a Ministry official to do the ceremony and a small cake, chocolate of course because you know it's my favourite." I tell Narcissa. She nods her head thinking about this and agreeing to the things I am saying. Granger puffs out her cheeks again then scowls deeply.

"Don't I get a say in this? It is my wedding to!" Granger tries to interject into our conversation.

"No one asked you Granger." I snap at her. Granger grabs her wand ready to hex me but Narcissa holds a hand up to stop our bickering.

"No fighting. Alright, let's see, all of these things are very doable Draco, darling. Ms. Granger, I want you to pick out your dress. Any dress you want and put it on our tab. Leave everything else to me." Narcissa says with a forced smile.

"But what about my parents? I know they want to contribute in some way." Granger says firmly. "I want them to if they would like to. I'm their only daughter after all." Narcissa holds her hand up again and shakes her head, this time she is scowling at Granger.

"No, I am going to do everything. Look for the dress like I asked Ms. Granger. I am finished with this conversation. I have things I have to do and a wedding to plan." Narcissa says dramatically as she gets up from her chair, she sweeps her dress about as she walks out of the room. I fold my arms across my chest and shake my head at Granger. I can see tears starting to well up in her eyes, she fists up her hands again as she tries to take control of her emotions.

"That went well I say. Now I need to meet…" I try to hold back the hatred I feel toward Granger and her Muggle parents. "…your parents. I say tomorrow. The sooner the better. I'll be at your house by 7:30pm." I say and stand up. I smooth down my white button shirt then straighten my dark blue tie. I glance over at her when she speaks.

"Stop bossing me around Malfoy. I've had enough. I don't even have a say for my own wedding and now I don't get a say as to when you meet my parents? This is ridiculous!" Granger snaps waspishly at me. She gets to her feet and wipes away a couple of tears that managed to leak out.

"I'll be the perfect gentleman like I promised." I say then head out of the study room expecting Granger to follow me. I want her out so I prepare myself with having to meet her Muggle parents. I know the war is over but it doesn't mean I have to like Muggle-borns or Muggles. "Now let's go so I can take you back to Diagon Alley and you can get out of my house."

"As if I want to stay in your house Malfoy. I didn't even want to come here. You forced me just like you are forcing me to get married next month and forcing yourself into my home tomorrow. I really hate you Malfoy." Granger snaps as she follows me out of my house. We walk down the pathway in silence. Once we are past the gates I grab her hand roughly and without giving her a warning we vanish with a pop then appear by Flourish and Blotts. I shove her hand away from me like its burning me before giving her a smirk.

"See you tomorrow soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy." I say just to annoy her even more. Granger opens her mouth to speak but I vanish with a pop. I honestly do not want to hear what she has to say and I have more important things to do with my time.

XXXXX

Today is the day! I look in the mirror fixing my white button up shirt, black tie and black silk vest. I have freshly pressed slacks on as well. I put some eazy-slick gel into my hair and carefully slick back my hair. I grab my black leather belt and pull it through the loops then buckles it up. I glance over at the clock to see the time, it's 7:20pm. I quickly grab a small velvet box with a simple engagement ring inside to give to Granger tonight. I then head out of the house and out past the gates to apparate. I pop up on Sterling Street and head toward Granger's house. I brace myself in having to meet her…Muggle parents.

I step up to her door at exactly 7:30pm and knock loudly. I hear people talking inside of the house and lights shine through each window. The door swings open and Mr. Granger stands in the door way. He has spectacles on and seems to be losing some of his hair, he smiles at me and steps aside so I can come into the house.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Draco Malfoy. Hermione has told us so much about you." Mr. Granger says to me. He takes my hand and gives it a firm shake, I resist the urge to yank my hand out of his grasp and scourgify it but I must be on my best behaviour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Granger." I flash him my most charming smile. He leads me over to the room with the black glass box which happens to be on and pictures keep flashing across it. Granger comes down the stairs wearing a white blouse with a floppy kind of bow and a gray skirt, her hair is in a ponytail. She scowls at me.

"Hello Hermione." I smile at her. Granger seems to be taken back that I used her first name, she raises a brow then finishes coming down the stairs. I hold my arm out for her to take it.

"My wife is setting out the food for us. She has made us a real treat, it's not every day we get to meet someone from Hermione's world." Mr. Granger says.

"I am truly honoured sir. I cannot wait to taste what she has made for us" I say. I should get a bloody award for the great acting showing I am putting on. Granger seems unsure of taking my arm but slowly her hand wraps around my arm and I follow after Mr. Granger into the dining room. My bathroom could fit in this room. A willowy woman walks into the room holding a bowl of mash with butter on top and places it onto the table and cleans her hands on her apron. She smiles at me and reaches over to take my hand, again I resist the urge to scrub my whole body down.

"A pleasure to meet you Draco. I'm Mary and seems you have already met my husband Steven." Mrs. Granger says sweetly to me. "Please have a seat and let's eat!" she motions to a chair and I pull my arm from Granger's grasp and pull a chair out for her. Granger looks at me like I have grown horns on my head before sitting down. I push her chair in toward the table before taking my seat beside her. I look over the spread of food in front of me which consists of mash with butter, a roast with gravy, roasted carrots, bread rolls, and green beans. Steven sits down at one end of the table and Mary sits directly across from me. Mary takes my plate and scoops out food for me.

"So Mr. Malfoy, let me be frank, Hermione has shown us a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Both my wife and I are deeply upset about this but it seems there is no way for her to get out of this. I hate that you two are engaged at such a young age of eighteen. A pity really. Anyway, I remember her speaking about you during her school years at Hogwarts and now you are engaged to my daughter. How am I to know you will provide for her well being? This is my only little girl!" Steven says as he scoops himself food onto his plate. He then turns toward me and waits for my answer. I feel the Mudblood stiffen beside me as she too waits.

"Well sir, I come from a very wealthy family, everything Hermione desires she may receive. If it's books to add to the Malfoy library then so be it, if it's clothes then she can buy clothes or whatever she wants. If you are concerned about how she will be treated, she will be treated with the utmost respect. We are both in this engagement and soon to be married together and I want her to be happy. If she is happy then as her soon-to be husband I will be happy. We all know that if the wife is unhappy no one is happy." I chuckle at my own joke which Mr. Granger laughs at this too.

"That is true Mr. Malfoy. I'll call you Draco, your answer is very good. I hope my daughter will be happy." Mr. Granger says as he starts to eat his food. Mudblood relaxes beside me, I feel her eyes on me but I ignore her. I reach for my fork and begin to eat as well. I know she is expecting me to make some kind of snide remark but I promised I would be a perfect gentleman and a Malfoy always keep their promise.

"Draco, tell me what you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" Mrs. Granger asks me. I take a sip of the iced water and clear my throat of food.

"After Hogwarts, I plan on working for the Ministry, I'm not sure for which department yet." I say then go back to eating my food. Granger eats her food too and keeps glancing over at me. I smirk to myself and look over at her, her eyes catches mine, I smile at her and reach over patting her shoulder. She jumps and nearly knocks her water goblet over.

"You mentioned a library at your house. How many books are there in the library?" Mrs. Granger asks. I look away from Granger and back to her mother.

" We have about a thousand books in that library and there is plenty of space for more. I know Gra..er Hermione will fill those spaces quickly with all the books she wants." I smile showing my white teeth at Mrs. Granger. She smiles right back and glances over at her daughter.

"Draco dear, why don't you tell them when you want to get married." Granger says with a grimace. Mr. and Mrs. Granger both look over at me. I take another sip of water preparing an answer. I fold my hands in front of me and turn toward both her parents.

"I would love to tell them. We plan on getting married August 16th. My mother is already preparing for the wedding. Hermione and I both decided to have just our families there and maybe a couple of close friends."

"Oh dear, so soon? Hermione, you should have told us this sooner! That is only a few weeks away!" cries out Mrs. Granger. "I need to see about inviting a couple of people to the wedding. Where is it going to be held?"

"It will be held at Malfoy manor. We both want a small wedding so maybe ten or fifteen people at the most." I say to Mrs. Granger. "And no need to worry too much, my mother is very good at planning events. All we need is for you to pick out the wedding dress for my Hermione." I place a hand on Granger's shoulder, she stiffens up as soon as I touch her, and she pulls her shoulder out of my grasp. "I want the very best dress for her and for her mother." I smile over at Mrs. Granger who actually giggles very softly and nods her head.

"I would like to help contribute money to the wedding Draco. My only daughter is getting married." Mr. Granger says. Ugh, I was afraid of this, I need to come up with an answer for this one. I don't want their Muggle money.

"Dad, buy me my bouquet of flowers. I want the biggest." Granger says with a sweet smile toward her father, seems she has him wrapped around her little finger. I nod my head to agree. Alright, I'll accept that.

"I would like to contribute more than just the bouquet but alright I won't argue." Mr. Granger says. "A big bouquet for my little Hermione."

The rest of dinner went smoothly and we head into the living room. I'm ready to leave and wash off all this Muggle scent off me. The food was fine I suppose. There is sadly one more thing I have to do before I can leave. I try to mentally prepare myself for what I am about to do. I reach over and take Granger's hand. Her hand is small and soft inside of my much larger one.

"Hermione, to make all of this official…" I say and get to on one knee in front of her still holding her hand. She tries to rip her hand out of my grasp but I cling onto it hard. I growl very lowly in my throat and glare only for a moment before softening my expression. I hear Mrs. Granger suddenly squeak in surprise and clasp her hands in front of her, her husband has a huge smile on his face. I reach into my pocket to pull out the velvet box. "Ms. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" I ask her. The corners of her mouth turn down and I smile at her like I love her with all of my heart. I can feel the vomit coming up and burning my throat.

"Yes Draco. I'll marry you." Granger says, her voice is tight and I see tears start to form. Her mother bursts into tears and Mr. Granger wraps his arms around his wife and holds her. I let go of her hand and open the box so she can see my simple ring. I did not want to give her a Malfoy heirloom so I bought her a ring, the cheapest one I could find in my mother's favourite jewellery store. I take Granger's hand back and slip the ring onto her finger and stand up with a smile. Both parents eyes get huge upon seeing my ring. Even Granger's eyes got very big upon seeing the ring on her finger.

"A fancy ring does not seem to fit you so I bought this one. I hope it's alright Hermione." I tell her, I am now a bit worried, maybe the ring isn't good enough? I shouldn't have gone for the cheapest. I bought a simple solitaire, emerald cut ring, the diamond is a good size I suppose, and I wasn't paying attention to the man behind the counter as he explained the ring to me this afternoon. I just wanted the cheapest ring and he pointed this ring out with a silver band.

"Draco, it's…it's a lovely ring." Granger says awestruck at my ring.

"My, it is a lovely ring!" breathes Mrs. Granger and quickly grabs Granger's hand to look at the ring. "That is a large diamond, never wash dishes with that thing on. I'm surprised your hand hasn't fallen off yet with how heavy that looks." I raise a brow at Granger and feeling very irritated now. My wife would never do dishes or clean, that is just nonsense!

"Why would she be washing dishes? She isn't a servant, we have…"I begin but Granger cuts me off with a nervous laugh. She whacks me in the arm and I scowl at her. How dare she hit me!

"She's just teasing Draco. And thank you for the lovely ring. I'll cherish it." Granger says as she looks up at me, her eyes are full of emotions. I'm not sure if I like seeing all of that in her eyes, it makes me very nervous, I like seeing anger but this is something else. She holds her ringed hand against her chest and smiles at me. I raise a brow at her.

"You should kiss her. You just gave her a marvelous ring and you should kiss her!" Mr. Granger says. Mrs. Granger laughs and runs up the stairs for a moment. I have no idea what is going on and I don't want to kiss Granger. That very thought of kissing her makes my body flare up in hives like I'm allergic to her.

"Mother, no, don't get the camera. No please." Granger yells up the stairs. We wait for a moment for her mother to come bounding down the stairs with a camera. She is so happy, her eyes are sparkling as she shoves Granger and I closer together. I step on Granger's feet from the sudden shove and I reach out to steady Granger who wobbled.

"Alright, now you may kiss." Mrs. Granger says with a laugh. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and look down at Granger. She looks over my shoulder at her mother, I decide to tilt Granger's head back toward me and I lean down quickly. I want to just get this kiss over with so I can go home. I have to do it so I can leave and wash all this Muggle smells off me. I lean down pressing my lips against her lips. I am surprised to find that her lips are so soft and mold against my lips. I hear a couple of clicks of the camera then pull back. I can feel the imprint of her lips still on mine. My lips twitch and I scold myself for wanting to kiss her again. Granger keeps looking at me and it's unnerving me. I want her to stop looking at me.

"Congratulations you two." Mr. Granger says. Mrs. Granger sniffles a couple of times and Granger looks beyond embarrassed. In the end I end up staying at their house for another twenty minutes. I was ready to pull my hair out with seeing photos of her as a small child. I didn't want to look at those stupid photo albums. Finally, when I manage to get away, I quickly step out of the house and shove my hands into my pockets and head for Sterling Street. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see Granger behind me.

"What do you want? I want to go home." I snap at her. Granger steps closer to me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for being kind to my parents. I know it was hard for you and the ring really is lovely." Granger says. I sigh loudly and tilt my head back with my eyes closed. Honestly, this woman stops me to have a little chat when I obviously want to go home.

"Never say that a Malfoy promise doesn't mean anything." I say and tilt my head forwards. I frown at her and look her over from bushy hair down to her toes for a moment. She shifts on her feet uncomfortably. "When you find your dress show me so I can approve. I expect to see you at my house in a week so mother can discuss with you the wedding plans." I say and push my hand through my hair ruffling it up.

"I hate when you boss me around and you go and destroy a perfectly nice evening with this rubbish. Go! Go home." Granger shouts at me and pushes me towards Sterling Street.

"With pleasure Granger." I snicker softly. "With pleasure." I love making her angry.

XXXX  
Next time on "Married to a Mudblood" Hermione finds her dress, Draco approves of it and sees her in a slightly different light and the wedding commences, voes are exchanged.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a very long one. I know Draco is a total jerk toward Hermione and he will continue to be so for a bit longer. He is going to be very petty and do very immature things.

Note: I am finishing up my story "Veela at Heart" if you are interested in reading it. I have one more chapter to write plus an epilogue. So please read and review it. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Man-child and Dresses

Chapter 3: Man-child and dresses

_Malfoy, _

_I am sick and tired of receiving letters from you that start off with "Mudblood, do this and do that!" and so on. Since you insist on calling me Mudblood, I will give you a name that fits you perfectly. I am going to start calling you Man-child because that is what you are. You are a spoiled child inside of a young man's body. _

_ So, Man-child, I will meet your mother at Madam Peach's bridal shop this Thursday at 10am sharp like you want. I'm bringing my maid of honour and my mother with me and I do not care what you have to say about. Apparently you do not trust your mother's judgement nor my own in picking out dresses because you are insisting on seeing the dress. Man-child, NO you will NOT see my bridal dress for the groom should never see the dress because it's bad luck. I promise I will hex you if you try to poke your nose into what dress I want. Also, for the colours in my wedding, I want pink and black. I want pink because I know it will irk you the most and black because I am a bit fond of black. I have already written to your mother insisting on pink and black and she agrees with me._

_That is all,_

_Hermione_

I stare at her letter and grit my teeth. She is calling me man-child now? I'm going to have to get her for this one. And how dare she pick out colours to my wedding. Pink of all colours! Bloody hell I hate this woman. I slam the letter down onto my dark wood desk and throw myself into my plush chair. I pick up my hawk quill and write back to her, the whole time I am cursing her under my breath.

_Granger,_

_There, I didn't start off with "Mudblood" and don't call me a man-child! We are not having pink at the wedding. I will tell mother that there will be no pink at the wedding. If I so much as see anything pink I will set it afire on the spot! I'm a bit fond of black as well so I'm fine with that colour being at the wedding._

_ I'll make sure to remind mother to be at Madame Peach at 10am. Who is your maid-of-honour? It better not be that Weasley girl! I will not allow any Weasley's on my property! They are a disgrace to the wizarding world! They are poor and live in a hovel of a house that smells like manure! NO Weasley's! And no Potter either! _

_Yours truly, _

_Draco_

I sign my name off with a flourish then fold and seal the letter. I send it off at our small owlery then go back to my room to avoid talking to my mother. I do not want to talk of wedding plans with her. She has oddly been in a good mood about planning this wedding. I lay down on my giant, four post bed and stare up at the Malfoy crest above me. I must have drifted off to sleep, I don't know for how long but there is a tap at the window. I wake up and walk over to the window opening it up and a brown barn owl jumps onto my desk shaking his feathers out. He then holds his leg out for me to take the letter. I pull the letter from him and send him off again. I see it's titled "Man-child" on the front. I scowl and walk over to the fire place, I'm tempted to burn this stupid letter. Instead, I open it up and proceed to read it.

_Man-child, _

_ Yes, Ginny Weasley is my maid-of-honour and I wouldn't have it any other way. And since you are fond of black, I have decided to change my mind about having it at the wedding. The wedding colours are now pink and light yellow, so deal with it. I've confirmed this change with your mother and she said it is no problem. See you Thursday._

_HG_

I note she doesn't even sign her own name at the bottom of the letter, instead it has "HG" and for some reason this irritates me. I honestly have no idea why, but she should have written "Hermione" or "Hermione Granger" and not "HG". She again called me "Man-child"! I'm going to have to speak to her about this. I throw her letter into the fireplace and watch it burn.

Thursday comes along and I wait outside of Madame Peach's bridal store with Narcissa. She is looking through a small booklet with flower arrangements trying to decide which ones she likes best to have at the wedding. 10am slowly ticks closer and I'm starting to get more and more annoyed. Where the bloody hell is that stupid witch? I look around Diagon Alley for her bushy hair. I look down at my watch which reads 9:58. I swear if this girl is late I am going to make her pay for this. 9:59….and 10am!

"Made it!" I hear suddenly and see Granger trying to weave her way around the shoppers and dragging along her mother and the stupid Weasley girl. "Here we are, 10am sharp."

Narcissa's body stiffens up upon seeing Granger's Muggle mother. She tilts her head up and looks down her nose at Mrs. Granger who currently has a pleasant kind of smile on her face. Weasley girl is glaring daggers at me and I just sneer at her then turn my attention to Granger.

"Oh Mum, this is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. She's been so kind as to help plan most of the wedding." Granger says as she points to Narcissa. Mrs. Granger reaches out a hand toward Narcissa for a shake but no hand is extended. "Um…right and Mrs. Malfoy, this is Ginny Weasley. She will be my maid-of-honour."

Ginny nods her head curtly at Narcissa before folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. Granger smiles awkwardly and motions for everyone to follow her into Madame Peach's bridal shop.

"Thank you for helping to plan Hermione's wedding. My daughter says she has some kind of idea of what she wants for a wedding gown. She is looking for something with an empire waist line or maybe something somewhat form fitting but the gown needs sleeves even if it's small." Mrs. Granger says to Narcissa. Narcissa keeps a frozen smile on her face and nods.

"I'm sure we will find something." Narcissa says icily. "Draco, why don't you go off and get fitted for your dress robes. This will be awhile." She turns to me.

"Of course. I'll be back to approve of the dress later." I smile charmingly at Mrs. Granger who waves at me happily, Weasley girl continues to glare at me. I nod my head toward Granger then stomp away in a huff. I head for Madam Malkins to get fitted for dress robes. I pray to Merlin that the women do not find dresses in pink or yellow. I step into Madam Malkin's and look at the newest dress robes for common wizards then decide this store is not good enough. I head up the street to Twilfitt and Tattings to have a proper outfit made. I walk in feeling more comfortable with all the fine fabrics and newest fashions for witches and wizards.

The owner of the shop rushes over to me and asks me what I would like. I told him I need dress robes for my wedding. He immediately finds fabrics that are to my liking. I find one, a soft type of fabric in black and stand on a stool for him to measure me. While I am being measured I worry about what stupid Granger could be up to and what dress she finds. The tailor beings working on the outfit and I pace back and forth. Oh Merlin, please I hope she doesn't find a pink and yellow dress just to spite me. After a couple of hours later, I am back up on the stool for him to re-measure and make adjustments. Finally, I am able to leave and I rush back over to Madam Peach Bridal shop. I have to know, I have to see this dress! I'm deeply concerned about the colouring of it. I see Weasley girl and Granger huddled together giggling about something. I look around for Narcissa and do not spot her nor do I see Mrs. Granger. I swagger over to Granger and stand with my arms across my chest.

"Well, let's see it then." I gruffly. "It better not be pink or yellow."

"You can't see it. It's simply not allowed Malfoy." Granger turns away from Weasley girl to speak to me. She smirks then turns away like she is dismissing me. I scowl and grab her shoulder to turn her back to face me again.

"I insist I see the dress Granger!" I growl at her. Granger shrugs her shoulder away from me and tosses her hair behind her shoulder not speaking to me.

"She said no. You a simpleton or something?" Weasley girl snaps at me. How dare she so much as even speak to me! I ignore her comment and pretend she isn't even there. I turn back to my annoying fiancée with a frown and try to turn her around to face me.

"Granger, I want to see the dress." I say trying to keep my voice calm.

"Draco, you cannot see the dress!" Narcissa comes up behind me and places her hands on her hips. I groan and throw my hands up into the air giving up. Fine, I won't see the dress.

"And why, pray tell, can I not see the dress?" I snap at my mother.

"I'm going to ignore your tone, Draco. You can't see it because you are the groom and it will bring bad luck. Everyone knows this but you it seems." Narcissa says and Weasley girl snickers behind her hand. "You will just have to trust that the dress is lovely."

"You speaking about the dress?" asks Mrs. Granger who comes up with a brown package in one hand.

"Yes, Draco darling is wanting to see Ms. Granger's dress and I told him no." Narcissa says to Mrs. Granger eyeing the brown package in Mrs. Granger's hand. "What is this?"

"It's a surprise for Hermione." Mrs. Granger says and gives Granger a smile. Granger tries to get a look at the package.

"Oh no, what did you buy, mum?" Granger asks looking a bit worried. Mrs. Granger has a sly smile form on her lips and holds up the brown package waving it back and form. I can't imagine what's inside and I do not think I want to know.

"Something very nice for you to wear on the wedding night." Mrs. Granger says. Granger groans and covers her eyes with her hands. Weasley girl turns bright red, starts coughing and turns her head the other way looking embarrassed.

"I didn't even think about the honeymoon clothes. Oh dear…Mrs. Granger, I do believe we need to go find some clothes for Ms. Granger." Narcissa says with a bit of concern. Granger keeps her face covered with her hands and just shakes her head. I shudder at thinking about Granger in some indecent article of clothing and sitting on the bed waiting for me. I am slightly ill at just thinking about that.

"No mother, I don't think you need to do that. Totally unnecessary." I say to Narcissa. Narcissa ignores me and turns to Mrs. Granger,

"Come, let us go find some clothes and have them sent to the manor. Oh speaking of which, Hermione, make sure you pack all of your things and send them to the manor, it will be your home soon." Narcissa commands and tilts her nose up into the air looking like she owns the whole place. Granger peeks out from between her fingers and looks over at me. She drops her hands from her face with a frown. Weasley girl stops coughing and clears her throat.

"I need to speak to my fiancée." Granger says to me. She grabs at my wrist and pulls me away from the small crowd of women. I wrestle my wrist out of her grasp, I don't want her touching me. I follow her to a corner in the shop, it's very quiet. "Man-child, I do not want to live in your house. I was tortured there. I still have nightmares. I cannot live there. We will just have to find a nice flat or something."

"First of all Mudblood, all Malfoys live at Malfoy manor. I am not living in a flat or a Muggle house or whatever. It is beneath me. I refuse. Secondly, you won't be in Malfoy Manor for long because we will be off to Hogwarts to finish off our seventh year there." I waspishly say to her.

"Right, well after Hogwarts, I cannot live in Malfoy Manor." Granger snaps back and folds her arms across her chest giving me a look of defiance. I groan and run a hand through my hair feeling frustrated with her. I understand she has bad memories at the manor. Hell, I have awful memories of people dying and being tortured in my house. I have nightmares too, but, it is my house that I have lived in my whole life.

"There has been heaps of changes at Malfoy manor and you will live in that house." I growl at her and fold my arms across my chest. I am putting my foot down on this issue.

"Alright, I'll just find a little house to live in by myself then for the next ten years." Granger raises her voice at me. I throw my head back and laugh at her ridiculous comment. She scowls at me as I laugh at her. I dramatically wipe a tear from my eye and calm down.

"I thought you read the pamphlet that was given to us, Mudblood. Seems you didn't read it. So guess what it says…" I lean in close to her and whisper into her ear. Her bushy hair tickles my nose, her hair smells kind of nice. "…we have to live under the same house, it's the law. You get to live in Malfoy manor, dear future wife." I pull back with a smirk covering my face. She looks so angry at me and I love it. I can almost feel the anger radiating from her body. "Oh dear, too bad for you then." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"Malfoy, I honestly have never hated anyone as much as I hate you. I loathe you with every fibre of my being." Granger says calmly, too calmly and it scares me a bit. Her brown eyes never leave my face. "If we must live in Malfoy manor then we close off the area that Voldemort stayed."

"I loathe you as well, I'm glad we agree on something. I think we have come to an understanding then about where we are living." I smirk at her haughtily again, I love it when I win. My smirk doesn't last very long, she suddenly lashes out and slaps my face. My head snaps back and my cheek stings.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I roar at her as I hold a hand to my stinging cheek. "I didn't even do anything to you!" I resist the urge to slap her but Malfoy men never hurt women. I fist up my hands by my sides trying to stay calm.

"You deserved that slap. I'm finished with this conversation. I'll see you on our wedding day." Granger says then turns on her feels. I watch the back of her bushy head as she grabs Weasley girl's hand and finds her mother to leave. I growl loudly and push a rack of clothes away from me. I hate that Mudblood! Narcissa comes by a few minutes later with large brown packages in her arms. I wonder if Granger has gotten a hold of my mother. Narcissa has bought heaps of "clothes" for the Mudblood. I am somewhat surprised that Narcissa did not walk out with having to shop with Granger's Muggle mother, instead they seemed quite friendly.

"You and Ms. Granger have a bit of a row?" Narcissa asks me as she reaches over taking my hand and patting it gently. I pull my hand away and tilt my head up haughtily.

"If you are finished shopping mother, let us go back home." I grumble under my breath. I have had enough excitement for one day and want to be alone in my room. I walk out of the shop letting the door slam behind me.

XXXXX

For the next couple of days, boxes start arriving from well wishers for the impending marriage. I open them all up and do not wait for Granger. I'm not even going to tell her about the gifts until much later. So far, we received a brand new tea set that's hand painted. New silk sheets and pillow covers. New towels that say "Malfoy" hand embroidered. A box that was only for Granger has a nightie in it that's a bit….sheer. I tossed that one in the rubbish bin. Last gift was a new wizard's chess game with a card with a game of taking clothes off each time you lose a chess piece. I don't think we will be playing this game. One box had a new magical radio, we also received picture frames for our happy wedding photos. I'll have Granger write thank you letters later.

Granger sends over suit cases full of her clothes. They slowly trickle into the house and I have the house elves move her useless things into an empty room until Narcissa stops me. She insists I start moving into the master bedroom and suddenly all of MY things are in the master bedroom along with Granger's cases of clothes. I can't find my broom and I can't my Slytherin Quidditch uniform for school. Everything is absolutely mad in the bedroom and I hate it. The huge closet is full of my clothes and now her clothes all hanging up. I look through her clothes with a slight frown. She has mountains of jumpers, trousers, skirts and a couple of dresses, all of her clothes are rather dull looking. Her shoes are all placed in cubbies. There are two dresser drawers, one for myself and one for her. I pull open her drawers to see what the house elves placed inside, top drawer has her knickers and I quickly slam the drawer shut and look in the next one…I decide to just leave the drawers alone.

And finally the wedding day arrives…Granger shows up early with her parents, Weasley girl and Potter. Granger frowns upon seeing me and walks past me with a bag draped over her arms. She doesn't say a word to me which is perfectly fine with me. I shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and completely ignore Weasley girl and Potter. Weasley girl looks like she is trying to keep from convulsing at the very sight of me. Potter is dressed nice in slacks and a button up shirt and tie. I suppose Weasley girl made him dress somewhat decently. I go to my room to get dressed for the ceremony and I just want to get this over with. I pull on my new dress robes that have been recently pressed. I want to look perfect! Narcissa comes in wearing a new frock of pale pink and her blonde hair is swept up in a knot with jewelled pins to hold it up. She walks over to me as I work on my bow tie. She smacks my hands away from the bow tie and smiles as she works on my bow tie.

"Draco love, I'm so proud of you. You have grown up into such a fine young man." Narcissa sniffs. She finishes with my bow tie and gently pats my cheek. I smile down at her then lean down to kiss her cheek. "I can't wait to have grandchildren." I groan and roll my eyes. Just the very thought of having to have sex with Granger makes my skin crawl. And her mothering my children…I can't bear the thought, it's hard to comprehend.

"That will have to wait until we are out of Hogwarts, mother." I tell her in hopes she won't mention children again for a long, long time.

"You are going to have to get use to living with a woman now. Ms. Granger, however low her birth is, will be your wife soon. She is a nice sort of girl I suppose." Narcissa comments.

"You best go outside and make sure everyone is in their place. I will be out in a few moments by the gazebo." I kiss her cheek again before she leaves me. I look at myself in the mirror one more time as I fix any stray strands of hair. My bow tie is straight and my outfit is rather nice. I peer outside to see a small group of people sitting in chairs by the gazebo in our back garden. There are yellow and pink roses covering the gazebo, blast those pink and yellow flowers. I see Potter sitting with Mrs. Granger in the very front row. My mother is ushering some people to the chairs. I see Theo and Pansy sit down. Blaise is my best man. A couple of mother's friend's sit down as well. Finally, it's time to begin and I head out of the house and over to the gazebo.

I nod my head at the Vicar who nods his head right back at me and I stand beside Blaise with my hands clasped in front of me and wait for my Mudblood bride to show up. A couple of moments later I see Weasley girl walking toward me in a light yellow and pink dress giving me an evil glare, I ignore her. Then Mr. Granger walks with Granger toward the gazebo. I feel my eyes almost pop out of my head, she oddly looks very beautiful and I instantly regret tossing out that one nightie she received as a gift. Her dress is simple, beautiful and modest, she has little cap sleeves, her dress has pearls dotting the white fabric, it hugs her body very nicely. I can she has hips and a chest! The dress shows only the slightest hint of cleavage making curious as to what else she is hiding. The silky fabric comes down to her ankles and has a small train, and lastly her veil is covering her face. Blaise smirks beside me and gives me a little wink. I feel my face grow hot and I tug on my collar, I hear a couple of little giggles in the audience which I try to keep myself from scowling. I then notice the huge bouquet that she holds that sweeps almost down to the ground, Granger wasn't joshing about wanting the biggest bouquet of flowers for her wedding.

Granger gets closer to me and I feel a smile forming on my lips. I try to prevent it but my mouth doesn't seem to want to listen to me. Mr. Granger places Granger's hand onto my arm and I step closer to the Vicar. Granger reaches over toward Weasley girl to hand off her mountain sized bouquet. The ceremony begins and I feel Granger's eyes slide over toward me and I look down at her every now and then taking in how nice she looks. I'm not paying much attention and go through the motions with ring exchanges and such until I hear my name.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this witch Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honour and cherish her so long as you both shall live?" My heard pounds in my chest, I need to say "I do" but then I'll be married to a Mudblood for the next ten years. Then again, I could be thrown in Azkaban for not marrying and I don't want that. I look down at Granger beside me who looks up at me through her veil, I see her chocolate brown eyes and she smiles very faintly at me. I nod my head then look back at the Vicar.

"I do." I say firmly. Granger squeezes my hand and makes a tiny squeak when it's her turn.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger, take this wizard Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honour and cherish him so long as you both shall live?" I look down at Granger who quickly nods her head and she bites on her bottom lip.

"I…" my heart skips a beat when she hesitates and I hold my breath and tense up. "I do." I let the air out of my lungs and I can breathe easier and relax. Wait, I'm about to kiss her in front of people. My heart speeds up and I grow a tiny bit sweaty from nerves. Oh Merlin, what am I going to do?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Vicar smiles brightly at us and I turn to Granger trying to keep calm. I pull back her veil to fully see her face, her cheeks are rosy, her eyes are bright and she has a small amount of lipstick on. I notice she has a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and across her smooth cheeks. Her bushy hair is not bushy but in gentle curls nicely pinned up. She looks up at me very nervously, I know exactly how she feels and everyone's eyes are on us. I take a deep breath and lean down pressing my lips gently against hers. Her lips are very soft and hot against mine. Her lips feel lovely, I lean further down pressing my lips more against hers wanting to taste more then I come to my senses. I break the kiss quickly and grab her hand in mine as we both face the audience and smile. I help her down the steps of the gazebo while everyone claps for us with pretty smiles.

Hermione:

Early in the morning I arrive at Malfoy manor with my parents. I had Ginny help me apparate them to the gates. She took my father on her arm and I took my mother. I know the trip was hard on them, they are Muggles and use to driving in cars but sadly the Malfoy's live much too far away to get to the wedding on time. After the wedding Ginny said she and Harry will take my parents home. I open the gate taking a deep breath and trying to push back the trauma of Bellatrix to the back of my mind. Mrs. Malfoy has done loads of work on the manor like Malfoy said and she has done a lovely job but it still scares me. Once at the door, I knock loudly and Malfoy answers it. I walk right past him not saying a thing and find the first empty room to use to get dressed in. I don't want to talk to him. When one of the house elves come in asking us if we want tea, I ask the little dear if my trunks arrived. I was told my clothes have arrived and that the clothes have already been put away for me in the master bedroom. Mum helped me pack a bag of clothes to take on the honeymoon…ugh…a grim thought.

After a couple of hours of hair pulling, prodding, and getting stuffed into a dress, I'm ready to get married. I look at myself in the mirror that's in the room. Mother and Ginny worked so hard on my hair, I have gentle curls pinned up with hair pins, strong hair gels and magic. My dress is solid white with pearls on the silky fabric. The dress has small sleeves, I don't like sleeveless frocks, so I demanded to have sleeves. It has small delicate lace around the neckline and rests gently against my skin, it feels nice. My dress hugs my body giving me somewhat of a shape and flares out elegantly near my ankles and I have a train. I didn't want a long train because I know I would trip on it, it would be too much fuss. My veil is medium length with silk around the bottom. Mum places the veil into my hair and she sniffles loudly.

"Oh, I cannot believe my only daughter is getting married. You look so lovely. Let me take a picture." Mum says as she snaps some pictures with her little Muggle camera. I take a few pictures with Ginny, Harry (who shows up after I am dressed of course) and dad.

"If Malfoy gives you any problems, you make sure to tell me. I'll take care of him for you, I think I'll turn him into a fluffy bunny" Harry says with a smile and his green eyes brighten up at the thought of a fluffy Malfoy. "You look stunning by the way." He gives me a quick hug before he gets ushered out by my mum to go sit down. Ginny fidgets with her small bouquet then hands me my huge bouquet. I wanted my parents to have the chance to buy me something nice even though I would be perfectly happy with a small bunch of flowers. They bought me the biggest bouquet I have ever see in my life and it's very heavy. It has heaps of yellow and pink roses with baby's breaths and pearls dotting it, it trails downward and has long white silk ribbons.

"Alright, it's time." Ginny says with a supportive smile. She walks slowly out of the manor to begin the wedding.

"Hermione, you look so beautiful." Dad says to me, he kisses my cheek then pulls my veil over my face. He looks happy but I see sadness in his eyes at the same time. We walk out of the manor together to finally begin the ceremony. I feel like throwing up, I'm so nervous and my knees are shaking. I cling onto dad's arm as he walks me down toward the gazebo. There are yellow and pink roses all over the place. Mrs. Malfoy really did a good job with buying out all of the pink and yellow roses. The gazebo is covered in it from top to bottom and there are rows of flowers leading up to the gazebo. I glance around to see who is all here, most everyone I know but there are a couple of ladies that I do not and they must be Mrs. Malfoy's friends. I look straight ahead to see Malfoy standing beside Zabini. Malfoy has a strange smile on his face, I've never seen this smile, and usually he sneers or smirks at everyone because he thinks he is better than everyone. Malfoy's dress robes suits him well, he looks smart and sleek in it with his black slacks, vest, pale pink bow tie, black jacket and long tails. His blonde hair is slicked back, I never noticed how strong his jawline is and how aristocratic he looks with his straight nose and pretty mouth.

My father hands me over to Malfoy and I take his arm and we step closer to the Vicar. I try not to panic, my heart beats so quickly in my chest and for a moment I get light headed. I'm about to marry the man I hate the most in the entire world and my father just gave me away to him. The Vicar speaks and I try to listen. He speaks about marriage, how it is sacred before God and how we are to not take it lightly. Marriage is about creating families and so on until finally….

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this witch Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honour and cherish her so long as you both shall live?" I wait to hear Malfoy's response. I glance up at him through my lashes, he then looks down at me and I can see he is just as nervous as I am underneath that cool manner he has. I don't know what came over me but I smile at him and he turns back to the Vicar.

"I do." Malfoy says firmly. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger, take this wizard Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honour and cherish him so long as you both shall live?" Oh Merlin, oh…it's my turn! I nod my head to what he says and bite on my bottom lip to keep from tossing up my breakfast with how nervous I am and I have to say "I do."

"I…" I reply with a million thoughts racing through my head from how much I hate Malfoy to, I'm spending ten years of my life with him, I have to have a child with him, and I have to live at Malfoy manor. I feel Malfoy tense up beside me and hold his breath. "I do." I finally say and Malfoy relaxes next to me still holding my hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Vicar smiles brightly at both of us. I turn to Malfoy who reaches over pulling my veil up and over. I look up at him and he just looks at me, I start to get somewhat nervous. Why is he looking at me for such a long time? He takes a deep breath, I feel like he is forcing himself to kiss me. I don't want to kiss him either. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. I am surprised at how nice his lips feel, they are soft and very warm against my lips. He leans closer to me to kiss me harder and I almost moan on his lips. He pulls away leaving me feeling breathless and itching for another kiss. He quickly takes my hand to lead me down the stairs of the gazebo to thank the guests.

Draco:

The reception is small. Granger and I stand shaking hands with all of the guests then it is time to cut the cake. As promised, mother got me a towering chocolate cake. Sadly, the cake has sugar pink and yellow roses all over it. Everyone gathers around us as we take the knife together and cut the cake. I serve myself first then serve Granger. I look around at the crowd who eagerly wait for me to feed my bride cake. I take the slice and hold it out to her right when she holds a piece out for me. We both bite into the cake and pull away quickly. I drop the bitten cake onto the plate and clean off my hands trying not to make a face. People clap and cheer for us then move in to try the cake, punch and other delicacies. I see Narcissa leave at some point for the manor and I have no idea why. When she does come back, she has that Malfoy smirk, I know she's been up to something and I don't trust her.

"What have you been up to, mother?" I grumble as I step closer to her to hear her reply.

"Nothing dear, I was just making sure enough clothes have been packed. I had the house elves place the bags by the front stairs so you and your bride can take them easily." Narcissa says, she reaches up making sure her hair is still nicely pinned then smoothes down her dress. "Looks like Mr. Potter wants to speak to you." Her voice gets tight as Potter walks over toward me with a cake in one hand. Narcissa walks off to go speak to her friends that showed up and Blaise is happily talking to Mr. Granger along with Pansy who looks uncomfortable being so close to a Muggle.

"Malfoy." He says to me as he eyes me up and down.

"Potter." I reply right back. I glance over to see Granger laughing happily with Weasley girl and Mrs. Granger. Her cheeks are still rosy and her eyes twinkle with delight.

"First off, congratulations on getting married, you have a fine girl." Potter says flatly. I don't say anything to him, I don't feel the need to say anything so he continues on. "And if I hear that you have made Hermione cry or do anything to hurt her feelings, I'm going to hex your genitals right off." Potter hisses at me. I growl at him.

"You don't scare me Potter, not in the slightest." I snap back at him. "Where is Weasley to back you up? I thought he would come to the wedding." I am very curious to know as to why Granger and Weasley are not together. They were always connected at the hip at school.

"He couldn't make it." Potter says with a slight grimace. "He's getting married in a few days to Lavender Brown." I smirk at Potter and tilt my head up upon receiving this bit of news. I can't hardly wait to needle Granger with this. I'm sure she already knows Weasley is marrying that floozy which is how I landed up with her but I want to use this against her. "Like I said, you make her cry and I'll make you pay for it dearly Malfoy." He smirks at me before walking off to go find his fiancée, the Weasley girl.

I stomp over to Blaise who excuses himself from Mr. Granger to speak to me. He slaps me on the back happily and points over to Granger.

"You got a pretty little wife now Malfoy. I was shocked to see she has a figure. She was hiding it well under all those baggy jumpers and such! Wish I could trade you." Blaise laughs heartily. I look down at my nails for a moment inspecting them then pull off pretend lint from my dress robes.

"Yes, well sadly, even a Mudblood is better than Pansy." I smirk at Blaise. Blaise punches me in the arm and I rub where he punches me. "But maybe not, Granger may very well be a total prude in the sack."

"I'm doubting that mate, I bet she's a feisty one. Oh hell, Pansy is needing something…" Blaise groans loudly and trudges off to see what the hell the witch wants. Pansy is waving him down and giving him a mean look. I walk over to my new wife who is drinking some punch.

"Well darling wife, are you ready to go? I'm getting awfully tired of the company here." I mumble not wanting the others to hear. I want out of these dress robes and I want to get away from everyone.

"Oh, um…I suppose." Granger says as she finishes off her punch. "You say our farewells then since it's mostly your wedding. By the way, where are we going?" Granger places her hands on her hips. I lean in close to her ear.

"It's a surprise, Mrs. Malfoy." I whisper into her ear. She pulls back blushing then turns her head the other way in a huff. I smirk more seeing her blush and I want to fluster her a bit more.

"I don't like not knowing where I am going. At any rate, if you want to go then let everyone know we are going then. Get on with it." Granger says bossily and still not looking at me. I reach over with a finger to gently trace the lace along her neckline as I lean in again to whisper.

"Seems you are eager to leave and begin the honeymoon." I say into her ear huskily and she smacks my finger away that is moving dangerously close toward her chest. She shivers and steps back away from me turning even redder than before. I grab her hand and clear my throat very loudly and everyone turns to look at us. "I want to thank everyone for coming to the wedding and celebrating with my new wife and myself. Please enjoy the cake and treats! We are going to head off to begin our life together." I say, people clap their hands and wish us all the best of luck. Granger pulls her hand out of mine and hugs her parents then Weasley girl and Potter. I only hug Narcissa and shake Blaise's hand before taking my wife by the hand.

"Remember your bags are by the front door. Have a lovely trip." Narcissa says to me. We both head for the front door to get our bags. Granger picks up her bag and shoves it into my arms.

"You carry it." She says flatly. I roll my eyes already irritated with her. This is going to be a lovely honeymoon. I pick up my bag then trudge off toward the gate. I can hear laughter and chattering from the wedding guests behind us. Once at the gate I drop the bags on the ground and glare at her.

"I think you should carry the bags! You're a Mudblood, you're meant to do stuff like this!" I growl at her. Granger rolls her eyes and kicks my bag toward me, it hits against my legs. "What was that for?"

"You carry your own damn bag. I'll carry my own, Man-child." Granger snaps at me. She bends down picking up her bag and shoves it under one arm with a scowl. I hate when she calls me "man-child".

"Just grab my arm so we go." I grab my bag with one hand then hold my arm out for her take it so we can apperate. Granger grabs my arm squeezing it extra hard, I can feel her nails digging into my skin. "Loosen that grip Granger." I snarl at her and Granger squeezes my arm even harder with a smirk. I yank my arm out of her grasp then take her by the arm, we both vanish with a loud pop. In a matter of seconds we appear at one of our vacation homes by the ocean. We both stumble from the sudden change from solid ground to sand. She blinks from the intense brightness of the sun.

"Where are we?" she asks looking up at the white cottage before us. The front door is blue and there is a flowery pathway that leads towards the beach. The cottage has about three bedrooms and two baths, a kitchen, living room area, a small library, a study and a glass garden in the back.

"At one of the Malfoy vacation homes, we are in Brighton." I tell her and open the front door tossing in my bag, I'm tempted to pick her up and toss her inside and letting her land on her arse. She steps through the doorway taking a quick glance around the room.

"Oh, only one of the Malfoy vacation homes, hm. I suppose it will do." Granger says and shoves her bag back into my arms roughly. I step further into the house and kick the door closed behind me. It's going to be an interesting honeymoon.

XXXXXXXX

Next time on Married to a Mudblood-honeymoon!

I honestly had a terrible time trying to write this chapter. I hope this chapter is good and makes sense. My brain is fried right now. I feel like my thoughts are disjointed. Anyway, please read and review. Reviews make me so happy!


	4. Chapter 4: Shorts and Nighties

Chapter 4: Shorts and Nighties

I go up to the main bedroom leaving Granger along to explore the cottage on her own. I drop my bag onto the bed and open it up to find more comfortable clothes. I rummage around finding shirts, shorts, swim wear, undershorts, socks, a couple of pair of shoes and some toiletries and that's really about it. I sigh loudly shaking my head. Seems my mother went through my bag and it makes me wonder if she messed with Granger's bag, Merlin, what if she changed all Granger's clothes to…I can't think about that. I pull off my dress robes tossing it all onto the floor and pull on a black shirt and a pair of shorts, I honestly hate shorts because my skin is so pale.

I lay down in the bed to rest and move my hands behind my head thinking about the day so far. I woke up an unmarried man and now I'm married…I think about the grim deed that has to be done and how to go about it. I figure we should get it over with sometime today just to have that awkwardness gone. I wonder if Granger is a virgin or not. I bet she is, I honestly don't feel like explaining things to her if she is, surly she's read enough books. What a bookworm. If she isn't then, actually, I'm not sure how I feel about that. If she is a virgin then I will be the only man she has ever been with, which in some strange way, would please me. If she has been with another, I wonder who and she better not think about this person while in the act and she sure as hell better not say HIS name. I start to feel angry thinking about her not being one for some reason. Am I jealous?

I roll off the large bed, the room is mostly white with pale blue accents. The bedcovers are white, the curtains are light blue, the rug is a mixture of whites and blues. I walk off to find Granger, I haven't heard from her in a while. I wonder if she ran off.

"Granger? Granger?" I call for her as I roam the halls and search each room. Wait, I forgot we have a library. Why didn't I think of this before? I head straight for the library on the first floor and sure enough Granger is there. Her veil is off, it lays on one of the armchairs and her shoes are off too but she is still in her wedding dress. She sits in the small loveseat, her back rests against one arm and her legs are draped over the other. Her nose is buried inside of a large leather bound book. I take a moment to look her over, she is pretty I suppose, tolerable. I tilt my head to the side to read the title of the book. "Tales from Helga the Barmy Witch". I roll my eyes and walk over to her.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" I push the book down so she can look up at me and pay attention to me.

"Oh sorry, I found the library and had to see what books were inside. This one is particularly funny!" Granger laughs. I scowl at her then I notice her chocolate eyes roam from my head down to my bare feet and she covers her mouth with one hand laughing.

"What's so funny, you?" I angrily say to her and fold my arms across my chest.

"You! In shorts! I never thought in a million years I would see the high and mighty Draco Malfoy in…shorts! Look how pale you are!" Granger laughs openly, her cheeks turn pink and she points at my legs. I smack the book right out of her hands with a growl, she stops laughing and glares daggers at me, if looks could kill I would be dead ten times over. She gets off the couch to get the book on the floor, she puts the book on the glass table in front of her.

"Laugh it up Granger. Seems my mother messed with my bag and I bet you a million galleons she messed with yours." I smirk at her. "I bet you she only packed knickers and those bra thingies for you that she and your mother were so keen on shopping for." Her cheeks turn bright red.

"She better not have!" Granger shouts as she rushes out of the library in search for her bag. It is my turn to laugh now, I follow her and see her in the kitchen kneeling down beside her bag rummaging around in it. "Oh bloody hell and all that rot…she did mess with my bag." Granger moaned and shakes her head. "I have a couple of shirts, shorts and a swimsuit but it's mostly these…nightie things!"

Granger lifts out one of the nighties, it's a bit sheer but the cups are solid with lace. I walk over to her and grab the nightie from her fingers and start to laugh. This whole thing is so ridiculous that I can't help but laugh. Granger scowls for a moment then she breaks into a smile then she laughs too as she pulls out another nightie that is black, short and silky. We laugh for another minute, my stomach hurts from laughing so much. Granger wipes a few tears from her eyes, she smiles at me, she looks so happy, her eyes sparkle and she seems to glow. I smile then catch myself and toss the nightie in her face. She stuffs the nightie into her bag and gets up.

"I best change into a shirt and shorts too I suppose." She stands up pulling her bag onto her arm and walks off to go change her clothes. I hear her climb up the wooden stairs then a door closes. I walk into the living room and toss myself onto the couch. I reach over turning on the wizard radio to listen to some music. I close my eyes to rest.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" I hear her shouting down the stairs at me. I groan turning off the radio and get to my feet.

"What is it Mudblood?" I shout as I walk up the stairs. I find her head poking out from behind one of the spare bedrooms. I wonder why she isn't getting dressed in the master bedroom, it's the largest and more space to move around.

"Man-child, I need…your help." Granger admits as she opens the door wider. "I've tried to do it myself and I even tried magic but I can't reach with my wand." I honestly have no idea what this witch is talking about.

"What the hell are you waffling on about?" I am starting to lose patience with her. She could be talking about her dress. She is still in it.

"I can't reach the buttons. I didn't realise how many small buttons there are in the back." Granger says as she turns around so her back is facing me. I grown loudly as I look down the row of small buttons.

"Why did you buy a dress with so many small buttons then? It's your fault!" I tell her as I step closer to her, she is a head shorter than I am. She has the first two small buttons undone at the top so I start from there.

"Shut up and unbutton the dress please." Granger gripes at me and presses her hands against her chest to hold the dress up. My fingers fumble with the buttons trying to undo them and I start to notice things about her which makes me uncomfortable. Her neck is elegant looking and the back of her shoulders are creamy. I feel my breathing start to increase as I keep undoing tiny buttons and revealing more of her. Her back is very elegant too and I want to sweep my hands over it and press my lips against her skin. I mentally kick myself and I need to my feelings back in check. She's a Mudblood and so beneath me. I know the war is over but I still don't like muggle-borns too much.

"You almost finished?" Granger asks turning her head to one side to try and look over her shoulder at me. My head leans closer toward her wanting to kiss her. What the hell is wrong with me? I fumble more with the buttons and get frustrated, my fingers do not want to work properly. I growl low in my throat trying to only focus on those damn buttons.

"These buttons are so small it's hard to undo them." I complain. Will these buttons ever end? I must have undone a hundred of them by now. I finally reach to her lower back undoing the last four buttons. I resist the urge to rip the dress off her. How am I this aroused just by undoing buttons? I've taken clothes off plenty if witches since I was sixteen, how is this any different? Granger steps away from me to go into the bedroom and I grab her wrist to keep her from getting too far. I think now is the time to bed her and get this over with.

"I need to get dressed. Let go of my hand." Granger demands and is having trouble trying to keep her dress up with one hand

"No, I don't think so." I say huskily as I step close to her. She scowls at me as she tries to pull her wrist free from me. I step up to her pressing the front of my body against hers causing her to squeak and turn bright red.

"I think you should let me go." Granger says and weakly tries to pull her wrist from my grasp. I finally let go of her wrist and grab the dress wrenching it from her grasp, it falls to the floor in a pile around her ankles. She is in a white strapless bra and a slip. She moves one hand to cover her chest and I push her hand down to take a look.

"Why are you covering up? I want to see what I got." I tell her. Granger blushes even harder and tries to turn away but I grab her by the shoulders. She does have a nice chest and she has gentle swaying hips, her legs are longer than I expected. "Not bad Granger." I smirk at her. She shivers against me and I see her eyes move toward the inside of my wrist at the dark mark.

"I can't." Granger whispers, her eyes still on my dark mark and tries to recoil from me. I sigh and pull back from her, I run a hand through my blonde hair. She looks really upset, I can see tears starting to well up. I can't do it either with her crying on me.

"I can't magic it off me. I've tried and it was painful. I'll…cover it up then if that will help. Just calm down and I'll be back." I say trying to soothe her. I hate crying witches, any crying witches, even Mud...er…muggle-born ones. I quickly leave and go to the bathroom searching for white bandages. I find some and wrap it around my wrist and use my wand to seal it so it won't fall off. I make sure the mark can't be seen through the fabric.

I come back to the bedroom and see Granger sitting on the bed looking a bit calmer. She smiles weakly at me and sits up straighter on the bed. I walk over to her careful to not scare her off like a frightened animal.

"You alright now?" I ask as I move to stand in front of her. I gently pull on one of her curls then let it go watching it spring back.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine." Granger says bravely. I lean my head down and press my lips against hers. She responds by kissing me back and my hands move to her bare shoulders, I feel how tense she is. I hope she loosens up. She then moves her hands into my hair which feels so good. I moan very softly on her lips as her hands move then cup the back of my head and neck. I push her down onto the bed and move my body on top of her gently pressing my weight against her. She moves her hands to my shirt pulling on it. I quickly take it off and her hands move sweep over my shoulders and down my back. I moan softly loving how her hands feel against my body. I down at her and her eyes widen like she just realised something.

"What?" I ask her and lean down pressing my lips to her neck, I can feel her quick pulse on my lips. Her hands move to my bare chest pushing against me.

"I should do that contraceptive spell I learned. I honestly don't want to be pregnant while at Hogwarts." Granger says as she looks for her wand. She spots it and wiggles her body away from me and I roll over onto my back with a loud groan. I don't want her to get pregnant either but at the same time I want inside of her right now.

"Are you a virgin?" I blurt out at her as she grabs her wand. She doesn't look up as she mutters a spell.

"What? Would it matter if I am or not to you?" Granger asks as she moves to sit on her knees beside me. I reach over pushing my hand up under her slip and along her thigh. She shifts on her knees and prevents my hand from moving any further up.

"Not really, I just want to know." I say to her. "You ever shag Weasley?" I ask her. She scowls at me and folds her arms across her chest. I better stop asking questions, she may not allow me to have sex with her if I keep going. "Never mind then." I say quickly and lean up kissing her neck and my hands find the clasp to her bra, she moves her arms around my neck kissing against my jawline and toward my ear making me shiver with desire.

I undo her bra and toss it aside before moving my lips down her neck toward her chest. I push her back over onto her back and lean over her. I thought Granger would be shyer than this but she seems to be alright. I move my lips to kiss and gently suck on her nipples which she moans very softly. I slip both my hands up under her slip and find her panties and wiggle them off her then pull off her slip. I pull back from her chest to see her fully naked. Granger blushes hard trying to move her hands to cover and I smack her hands away with a growl so I can see everything. She has a very pretty body.

I quickly push my shorts off and undershorts and kick them off the side of the bed. I'm already very hard, it didn't take much for me to get aroused for some reason. Maybe it's because I haven't slept with anyone for the past few months until now. Granger's eyes quickly scans my body making me smirk then her eyes go back up to grey ones.

"Like what you see Granger?" I say starkly. She rolls her eyes then a smirk forms across her own lips, I raise a brow.

"I should ask the same to you but I can already tell you do like what you see apparently." Granger says smartly at me and nods her head towards my erection.

"Only because I'm thinking about someone else." I retort right back at her and it's not true. I'm not thinking about another witch but I'm not about to give her that pleasure. Granger laughs and pats me on the head like I'm a little child.

"Oh, me too Malfoy. Me too. That's how I'm trying to get through this." She says with an even bigger smirk. I scowl at her as she closes her eyes with a happy sigh. Anger flares up inside of me and I want to wipe that smirk off her face. Suddenly, the idea of her thinking of some other wizard is distressing me. She should only think of me, her husband and no one else right now.

"You better not be thinking about Weasley. So help me, I'll drown you in the ocean if you are!" I slap a hand down by her head with a loud growl. Granger chuckles at me and her eyes are still closed. "And you better not be thinking about Potter either." With that Granger opens her eyes with a laugh.

"Stop making me laugh. Harry is like a brother to me. Why would I ever think of him as a potential partner? As for Ron, I'm not thinking about him either. At one point I would have but not anymore. Are you going to get started or am I just going to have to do this on my own?" Granger says in a huff. "I'd like to go to back to the library at some point today." I roll my eyes so hard I swear I can see my brain. Honestly, she would rather be at the library than having sex with me. I'm pretty angry at this concept.

I move my down between her legs to play a little bit and lean down to kiss her lips. Once I feel she is ready, I move up between her legs. The moment of truth…is she a virgin or not?

I push myself into her, she's very tight around me as I push further in waiting to snap her hymen but there isn't one it seems. She seems to be doing perfectly fine with me pushing further and further inside. I suddenly want to know who took her virginity away and I'm very angry at this. I glare angrily down at her as she adjusts to me being inside of her. She draws her eyebrows together in concern. I hate whoever did this before me and I'm angry that I care about it! I hate her for letting this other man take her virginity away. I try to calm myself down so I can concentrate, I shouldn't be angry, it's not a big deal. She reaches up touching my face, and I turn my head to the side to kiss her hand before I pump my hips.

We both moan in pleasure as we make love, I do everything that Granger wants. I kiss her all over and suckle on her neck, shoulder and against her breasts. I push my hands into her hair too pulling curls from their pins. We help bring each other up to pure ecstasy. I try to hold out wanting her to go first. She writhes under me in pleasure, her legs wraps around my hips quickly as she finally has an orgasm. She doesn't say my name but at least she doesn't say another's name either, and then I let myself go flooding her inside. It feels good to let go after such a long time without sex.

Once I am finished I roll away laying on my back panting softly. Granger moans when I pull out of her and relaxes herself beside me. It's been a very long day and I think both of us are exhausted to the bone. We don't speak to each other, we just listen to each other's breathing. I just had sex with Granger, the Mudblood, the girl I hate so much and in truth, the sex was kind of nice.

Granger falls asleep, her lashes touch her cheeks and her lips are slightly swollen and red from all the kissing. Some of her curls have slipped out of her hairpins and she looks thoroughly tussled. I finally close my eyes and let my muscles finally relax.

Hermione:

Once I saw the dark mark on Malfoy's wrist, I just couldn't bring myself to go any further. Sad and horrible memories flood back into my mind. I shiver hard trying to control myself and I don't want him touching me.

"I can't magic it off me. I've tried and it was painful. I'll…cover it up then if that will help. Just calm down and I'll be back." Malfoy says nicely to me, which is a first. I watch him leave the room and I climb onto the bed and wait. I breathe trying to calm myself down. I know I need to have sex with this man who is now my husband. I should just get it over with. Malfoy comes back with the bandage around his wrist and I can no longer see the mark.

"You alright now?" he asks nicely yet again and pulls on one of my curls.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine." I say trying to keep my voice firm and steady. He leans in pressing his lips against mine, his lips feel really nice against my lips. I surprise myself by kissing him back and he pushes me over onto the bed. I pull on his shirt wanting it off him, I have a thing about shoulders and backs. I'll admit, seeing a good pair of shoulders and a strong back attractive to me and Malfoy has very, very nice shoulders and back. I sweep my hands over his shoulders and back wanting to feel and seems he liked that, he moaned and feel an erection start to come up.

As we fool around and me doing the contraceptive spell, Malfoy suddenly asks me if I'm a virgin. I'm taken aback by this question and not sure how to respond. What is it with men and virgins? Honestly!

"What? Would it matter if I am or not to you?" I ask sharply as I move onto my knees. Malfoy reach over pushing his hand up under my slip and along my thigh. I shift on my knees block his hand from moving up further. I'm a little miffed that he asked me this question.

"Not really, I just want to know." He says to me. "You ever shag Weasley?" he asks. I scowl at him and ready to toss his hands away me and kick him right off the damn bed. "Never mind then." He says quickly and lean up kissing on my neck and his hands find the clasp to my bra rather quickly. I decide to just ignore his comment and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss against his jawline toward his ear. He shivers and I know he's even more excited now. He kisses all over my chest which I enjoy until he pulls my knickers and slip off. I'm suddenly very shy and move to cover up but he smacks my hands away. Malfoy eventually takes off his shorts and undershorts, I do look over his body since he looked over mine, and it's only fair. I suppose he has a nice one, it will do.

"Like what you see Granger?" Malfoy smugly asks. I roll my eyes at him then smirk. It's time to play a little mind game with him.

"I should ask the same to you but I can already tell you do like what you see apparently." I respond back sharply and nod toward his rather large erection. I'm slightly worried since it's been awhile for me.

"Only because I'm thinking about someone else." Malfoy retort right back with a gleam in his eyes. I laugh and pat him on the head like he's a spoiled little man-child.

"Oh, me too Malfoy. Me too. That's how I'm trying to get through this." I say with an even bigger smirk. I close my eyes with a sly smile just to annoy him and see what he would do. In truth, I'm not really thinking about anyone else. I'm over Ron. We were good together for a while, he was an alright lover I suppose. He mostly was concerned about himself in the bed though. We eventually broke apart and he went to Lavender and I was happy by myself. He did break my heart but we were not happy together.

"You better not be thinking about Weasley. So help me, I'll drown you in the ocean if you are!" Malfoy slaps a hand down by my head with a loud growl. I chuckle under my breath. Honestly, he's such a spoiled brat. I keep my eyes closed for a bit longer to annoy him more. "And you better not be thinking about Potter either." With that, I open my eyes laughing. I never knew Malfoy to be such a jealous type.

"Stop making me laugh. Harry is like a brother to me. Why would I ever think of him as a potential partner? As for Ron, I'm not thinking about him either. At one point I would have but not anymore. Are you going to get started or am I just going to have to do this on my own?" I say in a huff. "I'd like to go to back to the library at some point today." I want to get this over with so I really can go back to the library and read. He has a nice collection here at the cottage. I saw a couple of books I want to read right away

Finally, after a bit more playing around, I brace myself for Malfoy's erection. He pushes in and I gasp out. His face looks like he's searching for something as he pushes himself further inside of me. It's a little painful since it's been awhile and he's bigger than what I am…er…was use to. I look up at him, his face is pure anger. I don't know why he is so angry suddenly but it's a bit alarming. I'm not sure what to do about it or what caused this so the only thing I can think of to do is to touch his cheek. He seems to calm down when I cup his cheek and he turns his head to kiss my hand.

He then begins to move his hips and the pleasure comes at me in waves. I do moan and wiggle around under him. I find that Malfoy really likes to kiss and use his mouth. He moves his hands all over and pushes his hands into my hair. I do tell him to touch me in certain places, I'm trying not to be too shy about this, but he does everything I ask unlike someone I know. Finally, he brings me up to a boiling point and I cry out as I grip his shoulders and wrap my legs around him. I don't want to say his name, it would be strange to say "Draco" or "Malfoy". I feel Malfoy let himself go inside of me with a moan, he doesn't say my name so I suppose we are even.

He rolls off me and his erection slips out of me. I move my legs together feeling a bit sore but that's to be expected with not having done this for a very long time. I lay on the bed breathing hard and listening to his breathing. We don't say anything to each other. I had sex with Malfoy, the man I hate the most. Surprisingly, Malfoy is a gentle lover and listened to what I want to help me along. I eventually fall asleep, his breathing lulls me to sleep plus I am exhausted from waking up at six in the morning to get ready for the wedding. I'm a married woman now. I'm Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

XXXXX

Next time on Married to a Mudblood- living with each other, going to the beach and they get letters from Hogwarts.

Not every chapter will have Hermione's point of view. I want to have her point of view for important points in the story.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a bit of time at the office this week (I'm the only one there right now bwahaha) so to pass the time away I've been taking my laptop with me to write. I enjoyed writing about Malfoy in shorts, I don't know why but that is just funny to me. Read and Review. Reviews make me super happy! Thank you for your support and lovely reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Sand and Letters

Chapter 5: Sand and Letters

Two days we've been out at the cottage by the beach. Granger and I have come to a small routine, we do not spend too much time together during the day. I go out in the mornings for a swim using the strongest magical sunblock of course, house elves make our meals, and Granger spends time in the library reading or tries helping house elves with chores. We do eat our meals together and at night, I walk into Granger's bedroom she took up residence in to have sex with her then leave to sleep in the master bedroom. I like having the huge bed all to myself and it seems she likes having her own bed too.

The cottage, of course, has been enchanted so that Muggles look past it or walk right by the property. The beach area we Malfoy's own is rather nice and secluded so I have no visitors walking in on me while I swim. It's been relaxing to get away from the world for a while but soon we will have to go back and school will start. I know our Hogwarts letters will be arriving soon. I'm pretty sure I'll be Head Boy and Granger most likely will be Head Girl.

On our third day, I step out of the cottage with a towel over my shoulder and head toward the beach. I hear the door slam behind me. I turn to see Granger running up the pathway wearing a pink swimsuit that I'm sure Narcissa and Mrs. Granger picked out. Granger would never wear a two piece that hardly covers anything. She also has a straw sunhat, a sundress, a towel and a book in hand.

"What do you want?" I grumble as I head once more for the beach.

"I just wanted to get out of the house and soak up a bit of sun." Granger says in a huff.

"Fine, but don't bother me." I tell her as I continue walking with her struggling to catch up with her shorter legs behind me. I hear her fall over dropping things in the sand and I just keep walking.

"You could have at least helped me, stupid Man-child!" Granger shouts. I'm sure she's waving her fist at me or making rude gestures behind my back but I honestly don't care. Finally, when I get to my usual spot, I lay out my beach towel and pull off my shirt so I am bare chested. I use the spray on-all over sunblock. I see Granger struggle over to where I am and drop her things into the sand breathing hard, her cheeks are flushed from anger and the heat.

"Oh, I see you made it!" I smirk at her. Granger groans and lays out her beach towel grumpily. She takes her sunhat off and adjusts her swimsuit before sitting down with her back facing me to ignore me. I toss the sunblock at her narrowly missing her head before walking off toward the water and dive in.

"Hey! You could have hurt me with that Man-child!" I hear Granger shout at me. I laugh to myself and go back into the water. I swim for a good hour, I glance over at Granger to see what she is doing every now and then. She reads, she puts more sunblock on, she reads, she looks around and reads. I'm perfectly content on where I am and where she is.

"Is the water cold?" I turn around quickly in the water to see Granger putting her feet in. I don't answer her but watch her step further into the water. She grins at me once she is waist deep, I can tell she is a bit cold, that swimsuit hides nothing really. "The water is cool but not too bad."

I roll my eyes and swim further out to get away from her. She doesn't seem to notice and dunks her head into the water fully submerging herself in then her head pops out of the water. She laughs happily and pushes her hair out of her face then proceeds to swim about. We swim without talking to each other. When I have enough, I walk out of the water pushing my wet hair back with my hands and water drips off my body. I notice Granger watching me step out of the water. I pick up my towel and rub my face dry. I want to go back to the cottage to bathe then enjoy the rest of my day in peace. Granger steps out of the water and I look over at her. Her hair is soaking wet and water drips off her body. It's a bit arousing as she comes out of the water, I'll admit, with water trickling down over her breasts, arms and legs. She tosses her damp hair over her creamy shoulders while walking toward me. I look away quickly before I get too aroused and it becomes too difficult to hide it.

"Malfoy, I'm going to walk up the beach and see what else is around." Granger tells me as she pulls on her sundress to cover herself up and she slips into her sandals. She walks off without a backward glance in my direction.

"Fine, but there isn't much out there. There is a shop or two I think" I tell her as I pick up my things and go back to the cottage to bathe. After my nice cold shower, I listen to the radio for background noise and read a book. I look over at the clock to see what time it is and it's getting close to lunch time. Granger is still not back. I shrug my shoulders and go back to reading then have my lunch alone without Granger. I glance at the clock again, she's been out for two hours now and I'm feeling antsy. Why am I so concerned about this? I can see the headlines now in the Daily Prophet "War Hero Gone Missing after Marriage to a Former Death Eater". I should go find her I suppose. I kick the door open then stomp down the path toward the beach. I roam up the beach looking around for the stupid witch. I search for a good twenty minutes before I find her chatting to some bloke, most likely a Muggle, near a little shop. She throws her head back and laughs at something the bloke says and he laughs too. I grind my teeth feeling furious, I stomp over toward them.

"There you are Mud…er…Granger! You've been gone for two hours!" I shout at her. I glare at the man she is talking to, he has dark hair, a slight tan, good build and a bright white smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just talking to this nice person about some of the local history around here. He's lived here is whole life and he…" Granger waffles on.

"I don't care if he's lived here his whole damn life and I don't care about the local history, Granger!" I try to keep from shouting again. The man raises an eyebrow at me before turning back to my wife.

"This man bothering you? I can contact the local police if I need to." The man says. He is lucky I do not have my wand, he needs to be hexed and I don't care if I get thrown into Azkaban for it! Such insolent behaviour! Then Granger chuckles softly and steps closer to me.

"No, this is my hus..er husband Draco Malfoy. Don't mind him, he's always a bit testy. Malfoy, this is Michael" Granger smirks in my direction.

"You two call each other by your last names?" the Muggle asks curiously. He should keep his stupid Muggle nose out of it.

"It's a long story. I'll have to tell you about it another time." Granger says calmly. I'll make sure there won't be another time.

"Who cares if we call each other by our last names, it's not any of your business, Muggle. Let's go HERMIONE." I snap as I grab for her wrist. Granger quickly jumps out of the way to dodge me. I growl at her frustrated. I don't want her talking to this…this Muggle and she's been out for too long now.

"It's Michael, I'm not sure where you got Muggle from. I don't think that's even a real word. Michael and Muggle don't sound anything alike." the Muggle man says to me waspishly.

"I should get going. It was a pleasure speaking with you" Granger says as she reaches for the Muggle's hand. She shakes his hand happily while the Muggle smiles at her prettily. I resist the urge to pull Granger closer to me when he smiles at her and her cheeks turn pink.

"Yes, it was a pleasant chat. I hope to see you around, Hermione." The Muggle says and waves at her and throws me a dirty look before walking off. Granger turns toward me throwing a murderous look in my direction.

"Honestly Malfoy, you are so rude!" Granger snarls at me, she's a little scary sometimes. She stomps off ahead of me going back toward the cottage, clenching and unclenching her hands by her sides as she walks. I'm sure she's imagining her hands around my neck. I keep behind her not wanting to get hurt in case she decides to swing around and lash out at me for something I didn't do. I grumble under my breath all the way to the cottage and think. I have come to the decision, after this horrible episode with that Muggle man, Granger and I need to sleep in the same bedroom. I feel it will solidify in her stupid head that we are together and that she shouldn't be flirting with another.

Once inside, I kick the door closed and throw myself back onto the couch. Granger stands in the doorway still looking like she wants to murder me in my sleep. I smirk over at her as I move my hands behind my head relaxing.

"I've decided we need to sleep in the same bed from now on." I tell her plainly and move one hand so I can look at my nails.

"WHAT?" Granger shouts so loudly my ears hurt. I look up from my nails at her, her whole body is shaking. She closes her eyes and I see her mouth moving but nothing coming out.

"No need to shout like a rampaging troll! You heard me, I'm the man of the house and we need to sleep in the same bedroom." I smirk at her. She opens her eyes and stomps over to me. I look up at her, I swear she is plotting to kill me right now.

"Man of the house? You aren't a man, you are a MAN-CHILD!" Granger shouts and grabs a pillow from off the couch. I open my mouth to say something but she whacks me hard with the pillow over and over again. I try to cover my head and pretty face! I'm going to die by pillow attack!

"I don't like…" whack…"Jealous men!" whack, whack "And you are the worst!" triple whacks! "You get jealous over someone who takes the slightest interest in something or someone you have even if it's something or someone you don't even care about!" Granger shouts and whacks me over the head. I grab the pillow finally and toss it as far from her as possible with a loud growl.

"You are like a little child, you are afraid someone is going to take away your little toy! All I did was talk to the man!" Granger growls at me.

"You were gone for two hours! I thought you were hurt or something! I was trying to be a good husband but apparently I shouldn't have given a care that you were gone for so long." I shout at her and sit up on the couch, she towers over me, her hands clenching and unclenching. Actually, I was more concerned about people thinking I murdered my wife if she went missing but she doesn't need to know that.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you." Granger shouts then folds her arms across her chest. I've had enough of her temper. I grab at her wrist and yank her right down beside me on the couch roughly. She shrieks in surprise and her eyes grow wide. I pin her down into the couch pushing my body against her, I grab her other wrist and pin both of them down by her head.

"You will sleep in the same bed with me. I'll toss you into the bed each night and do a sticking charm on you if I have to!" I growl low in my throat. Granger struggles to push me off but I'm too strong for her. I pull myself off her and get to my feet quickly, I smooth down my shirt and run a hand through my hair trying to calm myself down. Merlin, this woman is going to be the death of me.

"I really hate you Malfoy." Granger grumbles as she sits up on the couch. We both turn toward the kitchen when we hear tapping on the windows. Two owls are hovering by the windows so I go over to let them in. They both land on the kitchen table, the large brown owl hops over toward me and holds his foot out. I see the letter is addressed to me along with a small parcel and I pull both off.

"Our Hogwarts letters have come, dear wife of mine." I say as I sit down at the table to read it. Granger quickly takes her letter and small parcel from the smaller brown owl. Both owls shake their tails then take off out the open window.

_Dear Draco Malfoy, _

_First off, the staff here at Hogwarts would like to congratulate you on your recent marriage. Secondly, you will be Head Boy with year so please see the parcel that came with your letter. You are to wear the badge on your uniform during your rounds and any meetings with the prefects during the school year. You are to work with the Head girl…"_

"I'm Head girl!" Granger smiles and holds up the badge for me to see. I roll my eyes at her excitement. How can she be excited about this? It just means more work. Wait, Granger loves work so I'll just let her do most of this Head Boy/Girl stuff on her own then while I sit back and watch her run around in a tizzy.

"Good for you Granger." I say lamely as I turn back to my letter but I am interrupted again by Granger who is peering over my shoulder to read my letter. I hate when people do that, read over my shoulder!

"Oh you are Head Boy. Well McGonagall wants us to work together. So you will have to pull your weight as well Malfoy. You see your schedule yet? What's your schedule like?"

"Granger, I haven't even finished reading my letter!" I gripe at her and find that there is a second part to the letter, it is my schedule for this year along with the school supplies we will need. I take a quick glance at my schedule then hand it over to Granger so she can look it over so I can read my letter.

"Double Potions on Monday along with Ancient Runes. I'll be in your Ancient Runes class. Hmm, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Alchemy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, you have an awful lot of classes, hopefully you'll be able to keep up with your homework." Granger says as she hands me back my schedule, I take it from her quietly. I don't ask about her schedule, I know if I ask she will waffle on and on about it.

_…in making schedules for the Prefects to follow as they do their rounds about the castle. Also, you and the Head Girl will hold regular bi-weekly meetings with the Prefects to go over any issues or announcements that the professors bring up. You are to report any problem to myself, the Head Mistress of Hogwarts. While everyone waits for the first years to arrive, I need to speak to both you and the Head Girl about very important matters concerning the new law from the Ministry._

_Enclosed please find your upcoming school year schedule. If you see anything amiss with your schedule, go to your House Professor, Professor Slughorn so he can sort it out. _

_Make sure to be on the Hogwarts Express September First by 9am sharp. _

_Thank you, _

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts and Professor of Transfiguration_

_Minerva McGonagall_

I close up the letter and take a better look at my schedule. I do have a busy schedule and it means less time with the bushy-haired one.

"I wish Harry and Ron would finish their seventh year at Hogwarts but they want to go ahead and go into Auror training at the Ministry." Granger says and my ears perk up. I look up at her, she is looking over her schedule again, I'm sure, for the tenth time since receiving it.

"Did you just say Potter and Weasley are not coming back this year?" I ask her with an eyebrow raised. Granger keeps staring at her schedule, she doesn't bother to look over the parchment at me.

"You need your ears cleaned out Malfoy. Yes, I said Harry and Ron are not coming back this year. I tried and tried to persuade them to come back but they really want to get on with their training. I'll be just me and Ginny it seems. Oh and Luna I suppose, she's a lovely girl." Granger says and places her schedule down, she places one hand on her hip with a sigh. Her eyes slide over to mine and I must have a smirk or something on my face and not realise it, she frowns at me. "What are you smiling about?"

"I didn't even know I was smiling. But I do have to say, I loved that bit of news you gave me. No Scarhead or Weasleybum at Hogwarts this year. It's like music to my ears, dear wife." I sigh happily as I lean back in my chair. "Yes, this year will be an interesting year."

XXXXX

Later at night, Granger rolls off my body panting and lays down beside me on the bed after our usual shag. I made her do everything tonight and it was a pleasant change since the past couple of nights I've been the one on top. I look over to her, her cheeks are flushed and her body has a slight glow about it. I reach over rubbing my hand up against her inner thigh, her skin is hot still under my hand. I move onto my side, my lips itch to kiss on her shoulders and chest. I place gentle kisses over her collarbone and down to her breasts, Granger sighs as her hand moves to the back of my neck, her fingers push into my hair.

"You are sleeping in here tonight." I murmur against her hot skin. Granger rolls her eyes at me then promptly pulls the sheet up over herself so I can't kiss on her chest.

"Why are you always such a prat Malfoy?" Granger grumbles at me and rolls over onto her side, her bare back faces me. I smirk as I push my hand under the covers to pull at her hip and kiss her creamy shoulders and the back of her neck, I'm getting excited again and wanting another go. "Stop it, I don't want to go again."

"Well, you don't have to move, you could just stay how you are." I tell her as scoot even closer and kiss against her neck toward her ear. She pushes her shoulder up so I can't get to her ear. I run my fingers through her hair getting some of the tangles out then tug on the sheet she has on. I gently push my hips against her bum so she can feel my erection. She groans and quickly slips out of the bed naked. I look over her body from head to toe and wanting to take advantage of it.

"I'm going to take a bath and don't follow me please." Granger says and walks over to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I plop back over onto my back, I know my erection is sticking straight up. What am I going to do about this problem? I roll out of the bed and walk over to the bathroom staring at the door, water is running behind the door, I reach up to knock then think better of it. I have a feeling Granger will hex my genitals right off and I'm rather fond of my genitals. I let out a frustrated growl and go to the second bathroom to go fix this problem I have.

Back in the bed again sometime later, I lay on my side as Granger rubs some lotion into her skin after her bath. She then pulls her hair back into a ponytail and rubs some kind of face cream. I haven't really seen her do her night routines since we've been married. I shag her then leave her be to go back to my bedroom so this is our official first night sleeping together. She has on one of those nighties that was stuffed into her bag by my mother, it's light blue with black accents, it's silky and short. I look away from her so I don't get aroused again, I do NOT want to have to pleasure myself again in the bathroom. I have on a pair of black undershorts, I only like to sleep in undershorts, it's much more comfortable for me and less restricting.

Granger finishes up and walks over to bed. She lays down beside me, I don't move to touch her, to be honest, I'm a bit afraid to touch her.

"Goodnight…Hermione." I say and turn off the lamp on my side to make the room dark. I hear Granger move about on the huge bed to get comfortable.

"Goodnight…Draco." She whispers. Her breathing is slow and steady. I smirk, she said my name and it sounds nice when she says it without malice. I just need to eventually get her to say my name when we have sex and I'll truly be happy.

Waking up the next day, the sun shines into the master bedroom. I open my eyes to find Granger curled up against my body with my arm around her waist, I'm not sure how we got this way. It's a new experience to wake up and see a woman next to me. I usually kick the woman out of my bed or I leave her bed so I don't have to deal with her the next day.

Granger sleeps hard, her eyelids flutter about as she dreams. She seems very relaxed, I notice a little smile form on her lips and I suddenly want to know what she is dreaming about. Her lips look very kissable… I bite on my bottom lip then figure, what the hell. I lean down and kiss against the corner of her smiling lips, she continues to sleep hard. My stomach grumbles at me so I very, very slowly pull away from her careful to not wake her up. I pull on a grey shirt then head down the stairs to see what the house elves have made for us for breakfast. We have only a couple of more days left before we go back to Malfoy manor. I groan just thinking about all of the things we have to do before school starts: finish getting Granger moved in, pack all of our trunks for school, go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies, I need to get new Quidditch robes and gear and Merlin knows what else.

XXXXX

Next time on "Married to a Mudblood"-Going to Hogwarts, Ginny asks a lot of questions and Blaise asks questions. McGonagall talks about the marriage law and changes in Hogwarts.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have to say I think it's funny how at some points Draco doesn't want to be around Hermione then other times he wants her right next to him, he can't seem to make up his mind. Also, he stopped himself from calling her a Mudblood which is a good start too for him. Of course, he still cares about himself a great deal though but he's slowly growing.

Did I mention I am alone in the office and there is nothing to do? After next week I won't be able to crank out chapters so quickly.

I noticed there are a lot of followers to my story! Over 90! But sadly, I have only about 17 reviews. Please review, they make me happy and encourage me to continue writing.


	6. Chapter 6: Home Again and Away Again

Chapter 6: Home again and away again

We are finally home from the honeymoon, Granger has a couple of boxes that arrived while we were away. Narcissa prepared the master bedroom for the both of us in the East Wing and she moved over to the West Wing. The east wing did not house any Death Eaters and I did promise we would stay in the area Death Eaters were not running amuck.

I walk into the bedroom with Granger in tow behind me. She peers around the massive room taking in how everything looks. A huge four-post bed in dark wood, expensive Persian rubs on the floor, the ceiling has paintings of mythical beasts and the Malfoy family crest on it. There are separate sets of drawers for us in which some of her things are already inside of, there are two sets of wardrobes, one for Granger and one for me of course. There is a desk with a chair, a vanity for Granger, tall mirror, and a plush couch near the large fireplace. At the foot of the bed sits a dark purple settee . Last thing in the bedroom, a book shelve covering one wall full of books in which Granger walks right over to it to investigate.

I toss our bags onto the bed and kick off my shoes. I note boxes sitting about in a corner. I walk over to one of the boxes and pull it open to peer inside.

"You have books in this one…"I reply. Granger walks over to the boxes too peering inside of the box.

"You never realise how much you own until it's all packed up." Granger remarks. I shove the box aside and open the next one, it has blankets and photos, a jewellery box, letters and so on inside of it. Granger reaches down picking up a stack of letter and riffles through them before walking over to the desk and puts them down, she picks up some photos of her family and places them on the desk as well, the pictures don't move which is odd. When I see pictures of her, Potter, and Weasley come out of the box, I have a problem.

"I'm not having pictures of them in my bedroom. I don't want to be having sex with my wife and look over to see Potter waving at me or Weasley's stupid face watching me." I snap and grab the pictures from her and stuff them back into the box.

"But, there are my friends. I like having pictures of them about, it makes me happy." Granger growls at me and pulls the pictures back out of the box. I snatch them back from her hands and bury them deep under the pile of things in her box.

"Take them to Hogwarts then and put them out in the common room just not in OUR bedroom. Besides, you have your own study room here too and you can decorate it any way you please" I tell her. Granger stomps her foot and shoves me aside so she can get to the box and pulls out her jewellery case

"You are such a prat. Honestly, a big fuss over a couple of pictures." Granger gripes under her breath. I ignore her grumbling and open up another box and dig around, clothes, shoes, books and feminine products. Merlin, that's disturbing. I quickly yank my hands out of the box and wipe them on my black slacks with a shudder.

"I'll let you deal with that box on your own." I kick the box as far away from me as I can.

"Why? What's in that box?" Granger asks as she moves herself over to the box to take a look. She pulls out some clothes and shoes then laughs when she sees what I saw in there. "You are squeamish about feminine products? You are going to have to get use to it Malfoy." She pulls the bags and small boxes of feminine products out and carries them over to the huge bathroom. "I'll put them away then since you are acting like such a child about it."

"Just keep them away from me, Granger." I tell her while she's in the bathroom. Granger laughs again and I know she's rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh, grow up Malfoy. Your mother uses them too." Granger comes back out of the bathroom. I honestly never thought about my mother having to use napkins and tampons. She never talks about having to use those things. However, she has said things like "My stomach is cramping up, tell the house elves to make me that potion to ease the pain." or "My lower back hurts and I'm getting a headache." and "I can't fit into that outfit right now." She does get moody as well and my father when he was alive use to steer clear of her.

"You said I have my own study? I want to put these books and pictures in that room then." Granger says yanking me out of my disturbing thoughts of periods and such.

"It's down the hall, the door is blue, it's the only blue door in the hallway." I tell her.

"Alright, I'll finish unpacking my books then in the study. We should start packing our trunks for Hogwarts soon. We only have a few days before we have to leave." Granger uses her wand to levitate her box of heavy books.

"Granger, we have a little over a week to pack, calm down." I gripe at her.

XXXXXX

The night before going to Hogwarts, everything has been packed up and waiting by the door to go to Kings Cross. I lay in the bed listening to Granger's breathing and I glance over at her dark form beside me. I begin to wonder how things are going to be while we go to school. Will there be one bedroom or two bedrooms for the head boy and girl? How will people react to me coming to school to finish? I hear Granger sigh in her sleep then shift in the bed, her body scoots closer to me. I wonder why she is scooting closer to me then I start to think about all of the things I have packed. I run through a mental check list: all my books, my new school robes, new under pants, socks, shoes, hair supplies, tooth brushes, cauldron, potion supplies and so on.

I drift off to sleep at some point and my dreams are terrible. The Dark Lord is in my house laughing and torturing my father. I see people I know dying before my very eyes and cruel laughter ringing through my ears. I hear screaming, Granger screaming and I can't do anything about it as my aunt tortures her. I can't shut it out and I try to push my hands against my ears to drown it out but nothing works. Then, I feel searing pain as my scar burns and the Dark Lord comes towards me welcoming me into the fold that I did not want to be a part of.

I am shaken awake and I sit up sharply on the bed panting hard. I shove the small hands away from me not wanting to be touched. I glance around quickly in the dark room accessing that I am alright and that there is no danger.

"You alright Draco? You were thrashing about and saying rather alarming things in your sleep." I hear Granger beside me and her hand touches my cheek. I shudder and pull away from her touch like it shocked me. I reach over to turn on the small lamp and I blink from the light then look at her concerned face. I run my hands over my face and get control of my breathing. Granger moves onto her knees and rubs against my bare shoulders.

"It's alright Draco. It's just a nightmare. Nothing can hurt you." Granger says soothingly. Why is she always so nice? I drop my hands from my face feeling better and I tilt my head back with my eyes closed. Her hand sweeps down to the middle of my bare back then on further down before coming back up to my shoulders.

"I'm alright now." I whisper then turn myself to face her, I frown as I think back at the memory of her screaming. I suddenly wrap my arms around her small form and push her against the front of me and press my face against the side of her neck breathing in her scent. I feel like I have to hold her for some odd reason and to keep her here with me, if I don't she may slip out of my fingers.

"You are sure you are fine now?" Granger asks me, her hands move around my waist. I nod my head not wanting to say anything. Her hands begin to explore a bit more of me, moving from my waist pushing the covers away. Her fingers brushes along my thighs and her lips moves up against the side of my neck. I pull back with brows furrowed and confused at her actions. Usually I'm the one initiating sex. She looks up at me, her eyes looking lustfully at me. I feel a slight smile tug at my lips before she presses her lips hard against mine and practically pounces onto me. I fall over onto my back with her on top of me. She kisses harder with her tongue pushing into my mouth. I growl into the kiss and roll us both over so she's on the bottom and I'm on the top. I grab at her thighs pulling them apart and I quickly push my hips between them. I break the kiss needing to breath, she pushes her groin up against mine and I'm instantly hard.

"I'm definitely fine now." I smirk at her. Granger quirks an eyebrow up with a sly smile as her hips lift up and her groin pushes up against my covered erection. I groan and shudder in pleasure. "Take your clothes off now you teaser!" I growl huskily at her. She pulls off her tank top then presses her bare breasts up against my chest. I groan loudly loving the feel of her breasts and how hard her nipples are. She wiggles under my body to get her shorts off and her panties, once they were off, I'm not very gentle with her like I usually am. I quickly shove myself into her with a very loud feral growl. I make her cry out and pin her down into the bed. I'm rough with her but she seems to do fine with the hard thrusts. She writhes under my body and her thighs tremble, she grips at my shoulders and her whole body is tense until she finally has an orgasm but she doesn't say "Draco" like I had hoped. When I am finished with her, I pull away falling over onto my back with a loud laugh.

"What is so funny?" Granger snaps at me as she breathes hard, her cheeks are flushed and she pulls her top back on to cover up. She looks around for her knickers and winces slightly as she moves her sore legs. I grab at her inner thigh and pull her quickly back over to me with an evil grin on my face.

"You are funny. Look at you, thinking you can get dressed again." I snicker at her as I press my body back against her again pushing her into the bed again. She wiggles around under me with a gasp as my chest presses firmly into her.

"I do want to go back to sleep. We have to get on the Hogwarts Express in a few hours. Get off Malfoy." Granger pushes against my chest and I laugh again. She rolls her eyes at me and thrashes her legs and pushes herself against me to throw me off her. I reach down pulling the top off that she just put back on and toss it across the room. I'm still hard and want to go again. Her legs are pushed tightly together, I try to pry them apart but she isn't budging.

"You aren't going anywhere little wife." I whisper into her ear.

"I'm tired Malfoy and we have school soon" Granger says waspishly at me as she tries to shove me off.

"I don't care. I want back inside right now." I lean down to get to her weak spot, her neck. I press light kisses against her neck then trail kisses down to her collar bone. She moans very softly as her legs suddenly fall open and gives in to me. I move my hips up once again to enter inside of her quickly before she changes her mind. I close my eyes with a loud groan when I'm encased back in her. I'm amazed every time at how good she feels around my erection. We fit together perfectly.

"I really hate you sometimes." Granger says with a snort then pouts. Her pout quickly vanishes as my hips move. She moans at me and her legs move around my waist

"I really hate you sometimes too Granger." I manage to say between pants. I'm much gentler with her second time around. She responds to every touch and sometimes her hips even push up to meet mine. Finally, I've reached my peak and let myself go to fill her. I moan out "Hermione" for the first time, I see her eyes widen when I say her name and a small smile forms on her lips.

She squeezes me very tightly and I have to stop moving my hips, it's like she's trying to squeeze every bit out of my erection. She presses her body up against the whole length of mine and her arms are tight around me.

"Hermione!" I manage to say again with a gasp. She's really squeezing tight then she suddenly has an orgasm. She tilts her head back into the bed with the look of pure pleasure on her face, I got her to orgasm twice now in one night.

"Draco!" she finally says. I smirk at her as I manage to thrust one last time. I am pretty damn proud of myself that I got her to say my name finally. When she finishes, she whispers my name one last time. Ha! I got her to say my name twice! I'm feeling very smug about this.

"You know, it was really nice to hear my name. You enjoyed it that much Granger?" I continue to smirk at her. Granger rolls her eyes at me and tries to shove me off. I laugh as she pushes against me and I roll off her body finally feeling content.

"Shut up Malfoy." Granger says as she pulls the covers up to her bare shoulders.

"You weren't saying "Malfoy" a few moments ago. It was "Draco! Oh Draco!" I say smugly at her. She rolls over onto her side with her back facing me.

"You were saying my name too, don't forget you stupid prat. I think you enjoyed it a little too much being with a mudblood. Go to bed, Malfoy. I hate you!" Granger snaps at me. I laugh at her and pull the covers up around myself then turn out the small lamp.

"I hate you too Granger." I smirk at her dark form beside me before drifting off to sleep for a few hours

XXXXX

The next morning is utter chaos. Granger runs around like a mad woman! Honestly, this woman is a complete nutter! I lost count with how many times she runs by me talking to herself. I sit back on the couch in our bedroom trying to relax but her running around is making me nervous.

"I think I have all of my books. I need to check again." Granger says as she throws herself at her trunk and kneels down beside it counting her books again for the third time. "Right, they seem to be all here! Oh, I need to make sure my potions kit is all in there." She rummages around in her trunk to find her large potions kit and pulls out a check list from her pocket, she ticks off each item…again. I groan and push myself out of my seat and slam her trunk shut. I almost caught her hands in the trunk, she had to quickly move her hands away.

"Malfoy! You almost caught my hands! You could have hurt me! I need to go through my things to make sure I have everything." Granger gripes at me and gets to her feet. She places both her hands on her hips with a deep scowl on her face. I look her over from head to foot with a brow raised.

"You have everything. You have checked at least three times, maybe four! You running around is making me sick. Go brush your hair and do something about those dark circles. You look terrible!" I say with a smirk.

"Well, I have these dark circles because of you and your nightmare then you wouldn't leave me alone." Granger throws her check list at my chest before stomping off to the bathroom. I follow her over to the bathroom watching her forcefully brush her hair which doesn't seem to be helping her at all, in fact, it's making her hair even bushier. She grumbles in frustration and finally pulls her hair into a ponytail to be done with it.

"If I recall correctly, you started it first Granger! You did with all your touching!" I snicker at her. Granger slams her brush down by the sink and glares at me. I quickly stop snickering and back away from the bathroom feeling somewhat afraid of her.

"That's right, back away. I'm pretty good at smacking your face and I'm pretty good with doing jinxes." Granger places her hands on her hips once more as she glares daggers at me. I roll my eyes at her and walk over to the bedroom door and kick it open.

"Hurry your skinny arse up. We have to go." I shout over my shoulder at her, I wave my wand to lift up my heavy trunk and have it follow me down the stairs. I hear her rummaging around once more in the bedroom then see her a moment later with her own trunk following her down the stairs. This woman annoys the hell out of me, I swear!

We both apparate onto Platform 9 ¾, students roam all over the platform saying hello to their mates and waving goodbye to their parents. Small first years look scared or nervous as they move toward the train. I drop my trunk by the train and turn to see Granger hurrying off through the crowd. I crane my neck to see where she is running off to then spot Potter and two Weasely's. I frown upon seeing them and watch Granger as she throws her arms around Potter's neck and kiss his cheek then she does the same to both Weasley's, the idiots Ron and Ginny. Granger's whole body is facing Weasley even though she is speaking to three people. For some reason, I feel angry inside that she's unconsciously has her body toward one of the men I hate the most. This confirms to me that it was Weasley that took away her virginity and I'm even angrier. The thought of him pleasuring in the past her nauseates me. She looks so familiar with him in her movements and how she touches his arm or shoulder. I huff loudly and turn away from the scene trying to figure out my emotions and hope it's not showing on my face. I run a hand through my hair then feel a slap on my shoulder. I quickly turn around to see Blaise standing there beaming at me.

"Hello! I haven't seen nor heard from you in a while. How's being married to the mudblood?" Blaise laughs at me. I shrug his hand off my shoulder and scowl at him.

"Don't call her mudblood." I say flatly at him and surprise myself for sticking up for the muggle-born witch. He opens his mouth to retort but the look I'm giving him makes him change his mind. He backs up with his palms facing out toward me.

"Right, well how's the married life then?" Blaise asks looking a bit more serious now. I run a hand through my hair then cup the back of my neck with a loud groan. "That bad huh? I'll trade you Pansy. Maybe I'll have better luck with the mud...er…Granger than you are."

"Hell no." I shudder at the thought of Pansy. I place a hand on Blaise's shoulder with sneer. "She is all yours mate. All yours."

"I was afraid of that." Laughs Blaise and he looks over at Granger who is talking animatedly to Potter at the moment then she turns back to Weasley. I grind my teeth and look away quickly, Blaise quirks an eyebrow.

"Tell me, Malfoy, what's it like living with her?" Bliase motions his head over in the direction of Granger who laughs at something the girl Weasley said then Weasel places a hand on Granger's shoulder laughing. I roll my eyes at the scene and fold my arms across my chest. I don't like Weasel touching her and I don't like her laughing at anything he is saying to her. I feel very angry and Weasel needs his stupid ginger hair hexed off his head.

"It's fine. It's tolerable I suppose." I respond and move onto the train with Blaise following behind me. I don't want to see her with Potter or Weasley anymore. I can't stand it. We both find a nice compartment full of first years and we toss them all out with some protest. I slam the door shut after the last grumbling student was tossed out and I throw myself into one of the seats and cross my ankles. Blaise runs a hand through his dark hair then sits down across from me spreading himself out to get comfortable.

"You aren't giving me details, mate. Usually you waffle on and on about things and I have to tell you to shut up." Blaise yawns then leans his head back against the seat. I shrug my shoulders and look down at my nails. I don't feel like I should tell him anything.

"Fine, you want to know? We argue and fight all the time. On our honeymoon, we slept in separate rooms for most of the time then I decided we needed to sleep in the same bed after a slight incident which was entirely her fault. She rolls around, she talks in her sleep and when I wake up every morning I have to push her away from me. She tries to help the house elves with cleaning the mansion and she spends most of her time in the library reading books. And she can't seem to keep her stupid hair tamed!" I frown when I finish when I see Blaise's smirk. I sometimes want to punch the hell out of his face. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing is funny. Actually, just the way you said everything like it's all a huge annoyance to you was kind of funny." Blaise chuckles then coughs into his hand when I glare at him. He clears his throat. "Right, and how is the sex with her? She even let you touch her? Do you even want to touch her? I know how much you hate her."

"What? Right, the sex." I frown slightly not sure how to answer this question. I jump suddenly when the compartment door slams open and I see Granger standing there with one hand on her hip and Weasley girl is behind her peering over her shoulder at me.

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you Malfoy. You have your school robes with you right? You have your Head Boy badge on you?" Granger asks me. I stand up quickly and I note that girl Weasley's eyes move from my head on down my body, I ignore her and pretend like I don't see her. I stand in front of Granger with a smirk etched on my face, I reach over to gently pull on a couple of her soft curls that frame her face. Her brown eyes sparkle, well I should say they crackle extreme dislike as she looks up at me.

"Aw, how sweet, you are being such a dutiful wife. Don't worry your pretty little he...Oy! What the hell was that for?" I jump back when Granger whacks me in the arm so hard it stings. I rub on my arm with a deep scowl, I know I am going to bruise with how hard she hit me!

"Don't patronise me, Malfoy. I tried to be nice then you go and ruin it as always. I'm leaving now with Ginny. Don't bother to come looking for me." Granger hisses at me then slams the door shut behind me. I hear Blaise suddenly burst out laughing behind me and I wheel around ready to punch his face in for laughing. How dare he and how dare Granger for hitting me like that!

"Shut your fat gob Blaise! I mean it!" I roar at him and Blaise laughs even louder.

XXXXXX

Ginny and I find a compartment near the back of the train all to ourselves. I fold my legs up under myself and place my hands in my lap fuming at how Malfoy previous spoke to me like I'm some kind of dolt. I hate him! Merlin, he is so annoying! He needs his nether parts hexed.

"Hermione? I asked a question twice!" Ginny says as she waves a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I shake my head with a little laugh and I lean back in the seat.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I was just thinking that Malfoy needs his nether region hexed." I say with another laugh. Ginny grins at me and pulls her wand out, her grin gets bigger.

"I would be more than happy to do that for you, my dear friend." Ginny cackles evilly. I laugh more until my stomach starts to hurt and I can't breathe.

"Alright, alright. I can't breathe!" I say trying to keep from laughing more. I can feel my lips twitching as I try to gain control.

"Now for the serious stuff, you didn't write one detail in your letters on being married to that prat. I want to know everything!" Ginny gushes at me and tosses her sheet of red hair over her shoulder with a smile. I grin at her and shake my head not sure what to say.

"Fine, he's pushy and thinks he owns the whole world which you already know. When we were on our honeymoon, we slept in separate bedrooms until one day he decides we have to sleep in the same room all because I was speaking to a local man earlier that day about the history of the town and such. He's very jealous and I hate that. Malfoy showers or bathes at least two or three times a day and leaves clothes lying about all over the floor. He barks orders at those poor house elves he has in the house, he's got three there. I do try to help them. That house is so huge and they struggle to keep it clean. He tosses and turns in his…."

"You said he's jealous?" Ginny asks and cutting me off in my tangent with an eyebrow raised then she tilts her head contemplating on something. "You know, he looked very angry this morning when you were talking with Harry and Ron."

"I didn't pay attention. I was just so happy to see you, Harry and Ron! That was so nice of them both to show up at the train station to see us both off." I reply with a big smile as I think back on Harry and Ron at the station. They both looked so well and happy, Ron was beaming. He seems to be doing well with Lavender who isn't going back to finish her last year. She wants to marry soon and have children right away. Ron seems to be alright with this plan. Harry talked about Auror training and playing Quidditch with a few lads after training. I didn't once look around for Malfoy, I just wanted to think only of my friends and not that annoying dragon face of his.

"The big question is how is Malfoy in bed?" Ginny asks unashamedly. I blush hard and look away from her.

"I er…well…um…" is all I can mutter. I feel my whole face is aflame and it's suddenly very hot in the compartment.

"That bad huh. You poor girl." Ginny says sadly and reaches over patting my knee sympathetically. If Malfoy were here he would be bragging, I can just see his stupid smirk on his face talking about how much we sleep together. I push thoughts of him aside feeling annoyed already and he's not even in the same compartment with us.

"No, I mean you just caught me off guard Ginny. Malfoy is…most of the time he's pretty gentle and listens to me." I say blushing even more wishing we could talk about something else.

"Is he really? I mean he's such a brat, he always wants things his way so I'm surprised that he is like that." Ginny says thoughtfully then she smirks at me with an evil gleam in her eye. "How many times have you two shagged?" I open my mouth in surprise then I look away extremely embarrassed. I don't want to tell her we have pretty much pounced on each other every night since day one and last night we did it twice.

"Er, well what about you and Harry, hm?" I ask her quickly hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, Harry wants to wait until we are married. It's sweet of him to want to wait but at the same time I get frustrated with waiting. I guess for wonderful things you have to wait and it will be worth it." Ginny shrugs her shoulders. I raise a brow at her then smile, I move over to the seat beside her and lay my head on her shoulder. "You didn't answer my question! You skirted around it, Hermione! Now tell me how many times?" Ginny laughs. I groan loudly then playfully push her away from me. She topples over onto the seat laughing. "Tell me Hermione!"

"Fine! I'll tell you! We've slept together pretty much every night since day one." I tell her and cover my face with my hands to hide my embarrassment and shame. Yes, I admitted Malfoy and I have been together every night.

"You have? Granger! I'm surprised at you! Who knew you like sex that much!" Ginny teases and pokes at my side. I jerk away from her and feel like crawling under the seat to die. "Wait, you said on your honeymoon you slept in separate rooms for a bit so…"

"He would come to my room then leave to go back to his." I say quickly then snap my mouth shut. "Oh Ginny, can't we talk about something else? This is so embarrassing!"

"Every night? Gulping gargoyles Hermione! I can't believe this! You and Malfoy every night?" Ginny looks at me with wide green eyes and her mouth is half open as she just stares at me. I shake my head and cover my face again with my hands.

"Please, let us just talk about something else Ginny!" I moan and feel really dirty at how much I've been with Malfoy. Then I think, I'm married and it's normal to have heaps of sex with my husband right? We both strangely enjoy it with each other. I mean I do hate him and I know he doesn't like me but we do enjoy sex together. I shouldn't be so ashamed that we both enjoy it? I think we have a complicated relationship. I sigh loudly and shake my head at the whole matter and how complex it all is. I spot the witch with the trolley speaking to the students across from our compartment asking if they want anything.

"Oh look, the trolley's here. Let's get some treats." I quickly say and swing the door open to tell the nice witch we want some sweets. I hope this will keep Ginny busy and forget about Malfoy and me.

XXXX

Once the train reaches Hogsmeade station, the students file out and I quickly shove the first years into their stupid boats for their ride to Hogwarts and the other students I shove into the carriages. I can see the thestrals which they look disturbing but surprisingly are kind animals. Some of the older students look surprised upon seeing them too, the war has opened up many of their eyes to death including my own and we can now see what pulls our carriages.

I get into the carriage with Blaise, Pansy and another Slytherin boy. I crane my neck around to see Granger sitting with that snivelling Longbottom bloke, Loony, girl Weasley and some other chit I don't know who is blushing and giggling at Longbottom. I think her name is something like Helen or Helga Abbot or Abbey. She's a bloody Hufflepuff and seems she and Longbottom are paired up. Once we reach the castle I find Granger so we can speak with the Headmistress about the upcoming year while the first years are still out on the black lake. We both stand in front of the statue to get to the Headmistress and we can't get inside without the password.

"Oy, Granger, do you know the password to go see the old hag?" I ask her. Granger frowns at me and shakes her head.

"Don't call her an old hag. She's a lovely woman. I sadly, do not have the password to get to her office. Hm…Studious? No, that didn't work. Lemon drop! No, that didn't work either."

"Are you just going to spout of random words?" I ask her and getting annoyed at the same time. Suddenly, the statue moves and the Headmistress steps out. She looks as sharp and fierce as ever. Her grey hair is in a tight bun, her rectangle glass rest on her sharp, pointed nose and her eyes seem to stare into your soul.

"There you two are. I'm glad you finally showed up. Now before the new students arrive, I need to discuss a couple of things with you. First of all, this new marriage law is absolutely dreadful but that is beside the point, students who are married will have accommodations in a new section of Hogwarts." Headmistress McGonagall says. "They are just down this hallway and you'll see the Hogwarts Crest on the door. Every newly married couple will have a bedroom and private bath but everyone shares the common room. As for you two, you are Head Boy and Head Girl so you have your own private living areas."

I smirk at the news, our own private living area. No sharing with any other students, no more loud snores from Blaise and no more annoying females trying to burst into our dorms.

"Professor McGonagall, what are our duties for this year?" asks Granger as she pulls out a small notebook from her robe pocket.

"Right, this year you are in charge over the prefects. You delegate to them what needs to be done to keep this school running smoothly. You need to have meetings with them at least once a week or every other week. I'll let you two decide how often for these meetings. You two will roam the hallways at night along with the prefects for any students out after hours. Lastly, I want you two to be extra watchful to the newlyweds. I do not want to see canoodling around the hallways. We have young students about!" Professor McGonagall says with a steep frown. I look over to see Granger scribbling away in her notebook.

"I'll make up a schedule for the prefects for this month and hand them out tomorrow." Granger says dutifully. I look down at my nails to inspect them, my stomach threatens to rumble.

"Here is the password for my office this month, the new common room and for the Head Boy and Girl's common room as well as all the other houses" McGonagall says sharply as she holds out a roll of parchment. Granger eagerly takes the roll and reads over it. My stomach finally embarrasses me with a loud grumble.

"Right Mr. Malfoy, I would advise that we all head off to the Great Hall for a good supper." Professor McGonagall says with a slight smile. She walks past us both with her robes billing about her ankles as she strides quickly toward the Great Hall.

Granger and I walk into the Great Hall together and I immediately note there is an extra table with benches off to one side near the teachers table. I'm only guessing that's for newlyweds who can't bear to part from each other even for a second. Granger elbows me sharply in my side, I wince.

"What was that for?" I hiss at her as we walk further into the Great Hall.

"You forgot to put on your Head Boy badge." Granger says flatly then taps against her badge that is pinned to her robe. I roll my eyes and fish out my badge from my robe pocket and pin it on.

"There, are you happy now?" I grumble at her but Granger is not paying much attention as the students come into the Great Hall, the older students welcome each other and meeting up with old friends. Some students whisper and stare in my general direction. I scowl at the students who are whispering and staring at me.

"We sadly have fewer students because of the war. Hopefully, we have many first years to help fill the school back up" Granger says with a very sad look. I sigh deeply and walk over to the sparse Slytherin table and sit down. I watch Granger wander over to the Gryffindor table to sit down which is sparse as well. Finally, the small and ever annoying first years walk into the room looking nervous and scared in not knowing what to expect. There are a fair amount of first years I note. After they are all sorted into their houses, Professor McGonagall stands up to speak to all of us.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. We are all so pleased to see the new students and we hope that you all will learn many new things to improve your magical skills. Just a few reminders, stay out of the Forbidden Forest, there are dangerous creatures who live in that forest. Any soon to be wedded students need to see me after the feast for instructions. Also, I want to introduce the new Head Boy and Head Girl this year. Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

I slowly get to my feet and look around the whole room. Some students frown at me, mostly the ones from Gryffindor but I ignore them. I decide to put on my arrogant smirk to show that I'm unfazed by the nasty glares and frowns.

"And Head Girl this year is Mrs. Hermione Malfoy from Gryffindor." Some students gasp at the news of Granger's new last name then whispering starts all over the room. Granger gets to her feet and smiles pleasant to some of the students. Girl Weasley is seated beside my wife and beams proudly at Granger.

"Both of these students will be more than happy to help you during the school year along with the prefects from each house. Now let us, shall I say, tuck in." McGonagall says and sits back down. I quickly sit down once the food pop up on the gold platters. I grab anything I can get my hands on. I'm so hungry, I'm not even paying attention to what I am grabbing at and stuffing into my mouth.

"I can't believe you had to marry that dirty-blooded girl. What were they thinking! At least I'm paired with a pureblood" Whines Pansy who, sadly, is sitting across from me. Blaise rolls his eyes and shoves a sweet roll into the witch's mouth, she splutters and coughs.

"Pansy, you so much as look at her wrong or even breathe on her, I'll jinx you, I'll make your hair fall out and grow furry warts all over your face." I growl at her loudly. Pansy "hmphs" at me then tosses her sheet of black hair over her shoulder. Blaise smirks over in my direction then takes a big bite out of his pork chop.

"I should threaten her more with jinxes." Blaise says with a loud laugh. Pansy scowls at him and gets up from her spot to move down to talk to the Greengrass girls. I glance down at the two girls sitting side by side, Daphne and Astoria. Astoria is rather pretty, I've never paid much attention to her but she seems to have filled out in all the right places. Her hair is a lovely dark brown and she has pretty eyes. She glances over at me then blushes before looking away.

"You're married, mate. Stop looking." Blaise says as he wolfs down a small lemon curd tart.

"Blaise, shut up." I snap at him then look over at Granger who is talking to that Finnigan bloke across from her. She laughs at something he says to her and his smile grows bigger. She pushes some of her hair behind her ear and Finnigan reaches over to brush something off her cheek before sitting back and sipping on pumpkin juice. I am instantly angry. How dare he touch my wife! How dare she let him! He needs his face punched in. That stupid git!

"Whoa there Malfoy, you just bent your spoon in half." Blaise scrambles across the table to pull the bent spoon from my grasp. I completely forgotten that I had a spoon in my hand. Blaise tosses the spoon onto the table and looks around to see what angered me so much. "Oh, I shouldn't have worried so much then."

"What?" I ask him sharply as I watch Finnigan pour more juice for both Granger and Girl Weasely. He's on my list this year, top of my list to make him utterly miserable this year.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Chuckles Blaise as he tucks into some ice cream.

Finally, dinner is over with, McGonagall gets the prefects to show the students to their houses and get them to bed. I quickly rush over to Granger and grab at her elbow to pull her away from her companions, well mostly from Finnigan. I don't care so much about Girl Weasley being her companion anymore. It's Finnigan who irks me. Finnigan's face turns red upon seeing me and he looks like he wants to seriously injure me. I feel the exact same way.

"Let's go Mrs. Malfoy." I say to Granger quietly.

"I do need to make a schedule for the prefects to do rounds. I'll see you Ginny! Bye Seamus!" Granger says happily as she hugs Girl Weasley then waves at Finnigan.

"Later Hermione." Finnigan says tightly before walking off with Girl Weasley. Granger waves to a couple of other students as we walk out of the Great Hall. I move to take her hand in mine, her hand fits nicely inside of my hand. I glance down to see her looking at both of our hands connected and seems confused. I held her hand one other time and that was on our wedding day. She tugs to get her hand free but I instinctively hold on not wanting to let her go.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Granger asks as she tries to shake my hand off again.

"I don't have to give you a reason Mrs. Malfoy." I say to her as we keep walking.

"This is the second time you've called me Mrs. Malfoy. Why are you calling me Mrs. Malfoy?" Granger asks me. I groan and roll my eyes. I wish she would stop with all these questions and just walk!

"Because we are married and you are Mrs. Malfoy! I thought I should remind you of this fact upon seeing how chummy you got with Finnigan" I grumble at her. Granger suddenly laughs while we round a corner and I see our portrait coming up to enter the common room. "I don't see what is so funny Mrs. Malfoy, this is no laughing matter. I don't like the way he…just don't let him touch you." I grow angry again how the image of Finnigan reaching over to brush something off Granger's cheek. I grind my teeth together and feel like punching something, or rather someone.

"You are funny Malfoy. Seamus is my friend. Honestly, you are going to have to work on this jealously trait you have." Granger says to me as we reach the portrait of a witch standing beside a bubbling cauldron. Granger pulls out the roll of parchment with the passwords on it and she clears her throat. "Butter beer!" and the portrait swings open to let us in. Granger manages to yank her hand out of my grasp before stepping forward.

"Wear one of your silky nighties tonight Mrs. Malfoy." I say to Granger as she walks ahead of me into the common room. She groans loudly and throws me a nasty glare over her shoulder. I keep back just in case she decides to hit me in some fashion.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. I don't think I will. I'm going to make you completely miserable tonight by wearing shorts with ugly clowns on them and a shirt three sizes too big for me." Granger snaps at me. I smirk at her as I eye her up and down once the door closes behind us.

XXXX  
Next time on "Married to a Mudblood": First week of school-more on how the married couples live at hogwarts. More spats and so on.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! I've had so many reviews for chapter 5 and it was so lovely! Thank you so, so much! It does help me out.


	7. Chapter 7: Study Time

Chapter 7: Study time

I sit on the bed later that night wearing my boxer shorts only and look over to see Granger doing her nightly routine of brushing her hair, putting it up in a ponytail and rubbing lotion down her legs and over her arms then some onto her neck and face. Sadly, Granger keeps her word about the clothes. She puts on the worst outfit I've ever seen in my life. Her top is three sizes too big for her if not more and it says "I Heart London" on it. Her shorts are ever worse, she wasn't joshing about the ugly clowns, and they were indeed a terrible sight to behold. The shorts are a bit faded with large smiling clowns on them with big red smiles. It also has balloons, candy floss, and lollies that dot the fabric.

"No, you are not getting into the bed wearing that goblin-arse looking pair of shorts. Their revolting!" I say as she gets closer to the bed and I get the huge urge to scoot to the far end of the bed so not to get near her which is what she wants any way. Granger smirks at me as she looks down at her top and pj shorts then shrugs her shoulders as she climbs into the bed. I hiss at her as I scoot away which causes her to laugh.

"Stop being so overly dramatic, Malfoy. Honestly! These shorts are one of my favourites. They are very comfortable." Granger scoots herself into the position she wants to be in and grabs a book from her bedside table and glances over at me, I scowl at her then turn out my light by my bed. I lay down grumbling about her goblin-arse shorts.

"Well they have to go." I state plainly.

"I'm not getting rid of one of my most comfortable pair of shorts Malfoy. So just deal with it and stop whining about it." Granger says with a loud "hmph" at the end and promptly turns her page in the book. I turn my head over in her direction, half of her body is bathed in light and the other is not, I watch her as she reads. She then sighs loudly and places the book down and turns off her light. I hear her shift over onto her side. As much as I hate those shorts, I'm willing to touch them to have a small romp. I push all thoughts of her shorts aside and I scoot up against her back side moving a hand around to her front to push some of the fabric of her top up. I want to touch her warm skin and feel her against me. She shifts and her elbow hits me in the chest hard. I grunt and pull away rubbing my bare chest.

"Witch! What was that for?" I gripe at her. "That really hurt." I go back to my side of the bed with a very loud growl and feeling very rejected. She hasn't rejected my advances (sometimes she does the advances) before until now and I'm not use to rejection. It stings and makes me feel like I'm not much of a man and that she does not desire me.

"I don't want to shag tonight. I'm very tired and besides you need to be rejected from time to time to keep your overly inflated ego in check." Granger mumbles. I roll my eyes though she can't see it in the dark. I pull the covers up to my shoulders thinking about maybe in the morning she will want me. Granger is silent for a moment then she rolls over onto her back with a huge sigh and I see her head turn toward me. I can't see her face well in the dark but I can almost feel her eyes on me. She sighs again loudly. Oh Merlin, she's going to start talking again.

"I was just thinking…." Granger starts.

"Big surprise there. OUCH!" I jump and rub at my arm that she hit. I don't know how she knew where to hit but she's fast and hits hard! I hardly even heard her move! "What was that for?"

"As I was saying, I was thinking, you know marriage isn't all about sex Malfoy. I want us to be friends at least. The Ministry said they picked the best "companion" to make a good marriage so that's what we should do." Granger says.

"Well sex is what we do and we both like it. I mean we don't like each other, we wake up, do our bits throughout the day without speaking to each other very much then at night we shag and go to sleep. I like our routine." I try to explain to her. I can almost see her frown at my comment in the dark.

"I think we should try to be friendlier toward each other since we have to be together for the next ten years." Granger says then I feel her small hand wrap around mine giving it a small squeeze. I squeeze her hand back then her warm hand is gone from my grasp. I roll over onto my side to face her in the dark.

"Fine." I say flatly then tuck an arm under my pillow. I see Granger nod her head then turn over onto her stomach with a content sigh.

"Glad we could agree. Good night Draco." Granger says softly. I don't say anything, instead I just watch her dark form and listen to her breathing. I finally drift off to sleep and dream of laughing clowns and trying to swim out of a tub of candy floss.

By morning, I am on my back with weight on my chest and shoulder. My mouth is open and I inhale hair into my mouth, I cough and try to spit the hair out. My eyes open up to find Granger's head on my shoulder and her hair on my neck and creeping toward my mouth and nose. Her hand is on my chest near her face, I apparently had moved my arm around her during my sleep. Granger snores very softly then moves her hand up my chest to rest under her cheek. I glance over at the clock to see the time, I woke up twenty minutes before our alarm. I lay there trying not to move too much but after a while I have to take a piss. I struggle with disentangling myself from her in which she rolls over onto her back with a loud snort and her arms splayed out across the bed. I hurry to the bathroom to do my business then decide to take a quick bath before she wakes up.

By the time I come out with a towel around my hips, I hear Granger moving around the room and spot her by the wardrobe pulling her school uniform out. She hears me walk into the room and she tosses her uniform onto the bed.

"Good Morning." Granger says then walks past me pulling her clothes off and dropping article of clothing on her way into the bathroom. Her taking off her clothes is making me think naughty things. I grin and turn myself around just in time to see her slip out of her ugly shorts. I reach out toward her to pull her back against me but she's too fast. She closes the door in my face with a loud snap and the door locks. "Quick shower then off to the library."

I groan feeling, yet again, rejected. I quickly get dressed, look at myself in the mirror to see how amazing I look then sigh loudly not sure what to do until I spot her ugly shorts. I pick up her ugly shorts with two fingers and look around for a place to hide them. These ugly shorts have to go. I will not have my wife wear this again. I can't find a place in the bedroom so I walk out into the common room searching for a place. I stuff the shorts under the couch quickly and listen for Granger. I'm going to burn the shorts when I can! I whistle as I walk out of the common room and head for the dining hall for breakfast. Today is our first day of school and the start of our last year here.

The dining hall is full of people and I head over to the table meant for married couples. No one sits at that table, it seems Granger and I are the only ones so far who are married as far as I know. I have a feeling come Christmas time, this table is going to be full of stupid couples. I sit myself down and food appears in front of me. I reach for toast, eggs, ham, beans and pancakes. I note some people watching me from the other house tables but I ignore them. Granger walks in when I'm about to leave and she spots me. She walks over toward me and grabs toast with a smile before bolting off in a hurry. I roll my eyes at her as she runs off. Who honestly wants to go to the library on our first day of school? Apparently, my wife does! She is mental!

Most of my classes today are boring. Granger happens to be in most of my classes. She, of course, sits in the front to see the teacher and be the teacher's pet. I sit in the back to watch everyone. It's mostly introduction of the course and what is expected of us as NEWTS students. Granger took notes which I don't see why she did. I know I have to study and go over my revisions. I know the NEWTS exams are going to be really tough and pretty much cover everything from year one on up. So far I've had Defence Against the Dark Arts, double Potions and now I'm on my way to Transfiguration.

I fall into step behind a couple of chits. I'm not paying attention to their house colours, all I'm looking at is their bums and how nice their legs look wearing those school skirts. I tilt my head to the side watching the two girls in front of me and how their hips sways back and forth then I hear my name and I listen in.

"Too bad Malfoy married that know-it-all Granger. If I had known he was available I would have attached myself to him." The blonde girl says and I realise the girl is Daphne Greengrass. The other girl is Slytherin but I don't really remember her name at all. She has brown hair and is short. The brown haired one snorts and shakes her head sharply back and forth.

"Right well, get in line Daph. I think several of the girls here would have gladly stepped up to marry Malfoy. He managed to keep his wealth and he's a pureblood and not to mention he's very handsome" Says the brown-haired one. I smirk at the part about being handsome, she is indeed very right about that. And it helps that I am wealthy and I'm a pureblood, I'm a great catch for any witch.

"Oh Tracy, I'm engaged to that ninny of a boy in Ravenclaw, Terrance. He is such a bore and a half-blood." Daphne says and tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder with a loud "hmph" then both girls slow down. "Great, there's the know-it-all know waiting so impatiently to get into the classroom. Look at her. Merlin, I hate her. Her hair is so ugly and she's just…I honestly don't see how Malfoy puts up with the likes of her and her dirtiness." Daphne says not bothering to keep her voice down. Granger seems to be bouncing on the balls off her feet and staring at the door hungrily. Granger's leather school bag is full of books and looks to weigh as much as she does. Granger then spots me and waves at me eagerly. Daphne and the girl Tracy both stop not sure if Granger is waving at them or someone behind them.

"She waving at us?" Tracy asks as Granger smiles at me and waves again. Daphne turns around to see me and I give her my best Malfoy smirk. Her eyes are as big as tea saucers and she gasps loudly. Tracy turns around to see what the fuss is about and she drops her books.

"Naughty little things aren't you girls. That was my wife you were talking about a moment ago." I say silkily at them both and kick Tracy's books down the hallway. Daphne recovers first and smiles at me and bats her pretty eyes at me.

"I hear you like naughty things Malfoy." Daphne coos at me. I lean in close to her, her breath catches and my lips curl up into a very nasty, evil smile.

"Oh Daphne, every time I see you, you grow uglier and uglier. I can't stand the sight of you." I coo right back at her then smack her books right out of her hands then step around both the girls. I ignore them and walk right over to my wife who is not looking too happy.

"Why did you knock her books down? That wasn't very nice of you." Granger says. I look over at Daphne who pouts as she watches us. Tracy is still scrambling to get her books that I kicked.

"We are friends right?" I ask Granger tilting my head to the side watching her. Granger looks from me to the two girls then back to me. I honestly don't want to tell her what those two girls said because I know it will hurt her more. I don't want her to cry and I hate to see women cry.

"Yes, I would hope we are friends. Did they say mean things about me?" Granger asks, her lips form a thin line and she seems a bit upset. I see hurt flash through her eyes and I reach over to grab her hand. I think I am turning into a soft lump. Merlin, the look she had was so depressing that even I was moved to reach for her hand.

"Right well, now you know why I knocked her books down then." I tell Granger and hope she doesn't ask what Greengrass said.

"I see. I…er…thank you for sticking up for me." Granger smiles slightly at me then gives my hand a squeeze before letting it go, she shifts her huge bag of books to her other shoulder. The door swings open and she rushes in without a backward glance and sits down at the front of the table, her eyes don't move from the blackboard as Greengrass and Tracy walk in later. I move over to sit down beside Granger.

"Granger, I think…well, you should think about what all you've accomplished compared to those two. You are the brightest witch of our age. They are not even worth getting upset about." I say trying to cheer her up. Granger smiles at me and reaches over patting my arm.

"Thanks Malfoy. You know, this is the second time I've said thank you in one day. I kind of like it." Granger chuckles softly. I smile at her and spin myself in my chair to face the front.

"Well don't get use to it." I tell her as I pull my book out and slam it onto my desk.

XXXXXX

Finally, after all the classes for the day and dinner, I lay on the couch in the common room thinking about the events of the day when Granger walks in. She pushes my legs off the couch with a loud snort.

"Malfoy, we have a meeting with the prefects soon. Get off your lazy bum and let's go." Granger says. I yawn and roll over onto my stomach ignoring her. Who cares about a stupid meeting with the prefects. They can handle themselves. I want to just lay here and enjoy the rest of my evening in peace.

"Malfoy! Come on. We have to do this together remember." Granger grabs at my arm and pulls hard to get me off the couch. I growl low in my throat and wrench my arm from her grasp.

"No, I don't want to go. Just hand them their schedules for their rounds and call it a day." I grumble at her. I turn my head to face her and note she's still in her school uniform. I grin and reach under her skirt to stroke up her thigh. I think I made a mistake in that, her face grows so red and angry I quickly take my hand back and grab a pillow to cover myself in case she hits me.

"Malfoy, so help me. If you do not get your lazy arse off that couch I'm going to hurt you." Granger says in a low, deadly whisper. I've had enough of this and I'm not going to cower to her, that's just silly. So I sit myself up on the couch and glare at her.

"Don't threaten me Granger. I'll go to this stupid meeting to shut you up." I say and push myself off the couch, I find my shoes and slip them on.

"Good." Granger snaps at me and grabs her heavy bag and drapes it over her shoulder, she sways on her feet from how heavy it is. I hope she falls down from the weight of her stupid bag. I walk out of the room not waiting for her, I have no idea where this meeting is taking place but right now I just want to get away from the nagging wife. I hear Granger trying to catch up to me. I eventually slow down and follow her lead, I grumble profanities under my breath as we walk. We go to a classroom on the second floor, I walk in like the own the whole bloody room. I sit myself down in one of the chairs and lean back staring at everyone, unblinking. There are sets of prefects from year five and six from every house, about sixteen total. Most of these students I do not know nor do I care to get to know them. The prefects stare back at me until Granger steps in huffing from the weight her heavy bag.

"Hello, sorry we are late. It won't happen again." Granger shoots me a nasty look. I pick invisible lint off my black trousers then inspect my immaculate nails. Granger rummages around her bag pulling parchment out.

"Anyway, as you know Draco Malfoy and I are head boy and girl this year. The Head Mistress wants us to do rounds which I'm sure some of you already know this. I made a schedule for this month and next month. If you have any conflicts let me know and I'll fix your schedule." Granger passes the schedules around to the prefects who mumble to each other.

"I have Quidditch practice on this day and I'll have to switch with someone." A girl from Hufflepuff says as she steps over to Granger. The girl is slim and has light red hair, her eyes are a pretty green. She has freckles all across her nose and cheeks.

"Does anyone want to switch with Ann on the fifteenth of this month?" Granger asks and glances around the room. A boy from Ravenclaw raises his hand shyly and steps toward Granger. He's slim too and gangly looking.

"Yes, I'll switch if Ann takes the twenty first, I have a wizard chess meeting that night." A wizard chess meeting? I don't think this bloke gets out very much. I had no idea there was even a wizard chess club to begin with.

"Done. I'll do the twenty first Roderick." Ann smiles at the boy. Granger scribbles away taking notes. I lounge in my chair watching the prefects chat to each other. I am very bored and ready to go back to my room. Granger keeps everyone there for another twenty minutes going over the school rules, also she goes over the new marriage law and what it means for Hogwarts. Once Granger lets us go, she turns to me with a big frown.

"What? You seemed to have everything under control." I tell her and shrug my shoulders. I undo my tie then the first couple of buttons, I feel like I'm going to choke to death and I want out of these stuffy school uniform. Speaking of school uniforms, I glance over Granger in her school uniform, her pleated skirt and grey knee high stockings. Her legs look very nice, I smirk some thinking about having her legs around me.

"Malfoy, I was speaking to you and you have this look on your face." Granger grumbles.

"Well what did you say? I was busy looking at your stick legs and thinking how you need tone them up." I say and wrinkle up my nose. Granger glances down at her legs with a brow raised, she runs a hand down the side of her covered thigh.

"They look fine to me. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm going back to our common room. I need to study." Granger says as she walks past me and out the door. Why does she always have to study? She pretty much knows everything! I would never tell her that but she does! I smile watching her bum and fall in step behind her. Her skirt swishes back and forth as her pretty hips sways. Granger stops walking and looks over her shoulder at me, I quickly pull my eyes up but she has already caught me. She smirks at me with an evil little twinkle in her eyes.

"I guess you don't find my legs that bad then if you keep staring at them. Seems you like my bum as well..." Granger says with some attitude. I step over to her moving an arm around her waist to pull her closer to me. My hand slips down toward her bum giving it a little squeeze. I hear a loud raspberry above me and I glance up to see Peeves with a big grin on his face. Granger quickly pulls away from me blushing hard.

"Peeves" I hiss low and pull my wand out, who knows what he's going to do.

"Naughty, naughty little students!" squeals Peeves as he does a couple of flips in the air then he holds out water balloons. "I think you ickle students need a cold shower!" Peeves throws a balloon toward my head and I duck just in time, it splats against the wall behind me and water trickles down.

"Peeves! Stop it! I'm going to get the Bloody Baron after you!" Granger yells at him as he throws a balloon at her head. She squeaks and ducks, it lands behind her on the floor and water runs across the floor. Peeves is laughing and doing more flips in the air.

"I'm warning you Peeves! Go now!" Granger says in her bossiest tone. Peeves blows another raspberry at her before wiggling his arse near my face.

"Peeves!" I shout at him, I'm going to hex this…this thing to hell! I wave my wand and Peeves suddenly bounces off the walls screaming at the top of his lungs, "Ickle Malfoy likes to touch bums!" down the hallways! I groan and cover my face with one hand. I hate Peeves and I don't see why he's allowed to stay in the school.

"I hate Peeves! Merlin, I wish I could hex him down to hell." I growl in my throat.

"Let's just go before he comes back." Granger says and hurries down the hallway at a run. I follow after her and once inside of our common room safe and sound, I smirk at her. She sighs relieved then walks toward our bedroom.

"I'm going to go shower then study." She says flatly. I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the couch to lay back down. I kick my shoes off then place my hands behind my head. I think I must have fallen asleep at some point, I wake up to a dark common room, and the only light is from the fire in the fireplace. Granger's dark form is standing beside me with one hand on my shoulder.

"Malfoy, wake up. Come to bed. It's two in the morning." Granger says in a hushed tone. I get to my feet feeling sluggish and Granger drapes one of my arms over her shoulders and we walk to the bedroom together. She sits me down on the bed, the room is much brighter, the fireplace is lit, and the bedside lamps are on. Granger stands in front of me pulling my tie off and undoing the buttons to my shirt. I blink my tired eyes a couple of times trying to keep her in focus. She pulls my shirt down over my shoulders, her hands feel cool against my warm skin. She hangs my shirt up along with my tie then comes back to me.

"I didn't want you sleeping on the couch, it will make your back and neck sore then tomorrow I'll hear you grumble about it." Granger says as she reaches down towards my trousers. She unbuckles my black leather belt and slides it out from the loops. I should be aroused by this but I'm too tired and my head is all foggy to care. She unbuttons my trousers and slips them down my legs along with my socks. I fall back onto the bed on my back with a loud sigh and close my eyes. Lights are turned off and I feel Granger slide into the bed next to me.

"Goodnight Draco." Granger says softly to me. I roll over onto my side, my eyes still closed and I reach out toward her blindly. My fingers brushes up against her arm, I move my fingers down her arm to her waist and pull her closer to me until I can feel her body heat.

"Goodnight Hermione." I mumble and finally drift off to sleep.

The next couple of days at school consists of more introductions and what is expected from us NEWTS students. I was ready to throw myself in the lake. Granger seems happy and perfectly at ease. She asks questions and I think she has already written a book load of revisions for each class. I think I have one parchment with revisions and that's it from all of my classes. On Thursday, we get heaps of homework which I did get started on after dinner. I sit in the library looking at a book on healing potions for Slughorn's class. I dip my quill into my ink well and begin to write. A shadow looms over my desk and I look up to see who it is. Granger has her arms folded across her chest watching me, she has a little smile on her lips.

"Hey, Mal…er…Draco. Mind if I come sit down and do my homework?" Granger asks. I sit back in my chair running a hand through my silver, blonde hair.

"Sure, take a seat dear wife." I drawl at her. Granger rolls her eyes and walks over to the desk. She plops down in front of me and pulls her books out from her heavy laden bag.

"Thank you, my darling husband." Granger grumbles under her breath. I smirk at her and lean back over my book to continue doing my homework. Granger and I sit quietly doing homework, it's a comfortable quiet which I like. I don't feel like I have to talk to her and seems she feels the same way. After about an hour of working I lean back in my chair and move my hands behind my head and look over at Granger watching her. She has her head bent as she scribbles away, her hair is down and bushy as usual. She bites on her bottom lip while she writes, which is kind of nice I suppose. I note that her button up blouse is a little tight over her chest, tighter than usual and looks plumper. I smirk at the puckering of the fabric and pick up my quill, I use the end to brush it over the fabric.

"Did your breasts get bigger or something?" I ask her. Granger pushes my quill away from her blouse with a deep scowl.

"I'm not talking about my chest out in public Draco." Granger hisses at me and she leans closer to her book, her cheeks are bright red.

"No, I think I like that they are fuller." I smile at her and reach over to tilt her head up so her nose won't turn black from the print of her book.

"Malfoy seriously, I do not want to talk about my chest out here or anywhere for that matter." Granger hisses again at me then smacks my hand away. "I'm busy doing my homework so kindly leave me alone or go somewhere else." I chuckle at her and move my chin to rest on my hands and stare at her chest, they do look…bigger. She sighs very loudly and leans back in her chair.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Granger says through clenched teeth and obviously losing patience with me. I smile at her and tilt my head to the side and point toward her chest.

"Staring at your full chest there. I am just appreciating how lovely they look." I smirk at her and waggle an eyebrow. She scowls and her cheeks turn even brighter. She slumps down so it's harder to see her chest, then squints over at me with a frown. "Now you are just being mean and hiding a lovely set of breasts from me."

Granger slams her hand down on top of a book. "Malfoy! I'm leaving!"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop." I frown at her and run a hand through my blonde hair ruffling it up. Granger stands up and picks up all of her things with amazing speed. "I said I will stop. Come on."

"No, I don't think you will Malfoy." Granger stuffs her books into her bag then heaves the strap of her bag over her shoulder and sways from the weight.

"Witch, I said I will stop." I tell her. Granger rolls her eyes then walks off leaving me alone at the table. I grumble and gather up all of my things and walk out of the library annoyed. I shove a first year out of my way with a loud growl and feel slightly better. Honestly, I was complimenting her and I don't see why she got all upset and got her knickers in a twist. She has nice, full breasts and I said so. I appreciate beauty and like to say so. She should have been happy I complicated her. Though, of course, I'm the only one that can complement her lovely breasts.

I fall into step behind a couple of seventh year boys, one from Ravenclaw, and two from Gryffindor. I try to move around them but they take up too much space. I decide I'm going to dock points in a moment until I hear what they are talking about.

"If I had known Granger wasn't with Ron, I would have petitioned to marry her." Said a Gryffindor with dark hair.

"Merlin, we all thought they would get together. They seemed to really be close then suddenly bam, news that she married Malfoy! Malfoy of all people! What was the Ministry thinking in paring them two together?" said the lighter haired Gryffindor.

"Right, a war hero and a former Death Eater. This is madness." Said the dark haired one.

"Anyone would be better than Malfoy." The Ravenclaw pipes up. I grit my teeth and growl low in my throat. I'm starting to get very angry.

"Malfoy shouldn't have even come back to the school. I can't believe the Head Mistress let that rotten Death Eater come back after all that he's done." Said the dark haired Gryffindor. I shove him hard from behind and he stumbles over almost landing on the floor. This is unacceptable and I will not have anyone talk about me in such a manner. All three boys turn around sharply to see me standing there with a huge smirk on my face.

"Evening, I see you three are out on a lovely stroll." I drawl slowly with a bit of malice. The Ravenclaw backs up but the two Gryffindors scowl angrily at me.

"Hey, you pushed me! I should jinx you for that!" shouts the dark haired one.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." I snap loudly and whip my wand out just in case. It will be three against one but I'm pretty quick and can defend myself well enough.

"That's not fair!" shouts the lighter-haired Gryffindor. "He didn't even do anything you bastard." Well, it's nice to see how they really feel about me.

"Life isn't fair" I shout right back at his face. "And don't talk about me or my wife again." I glare at all three of them. How dare they. I should turn them inside out and hang them upside down in the hallway for all to see and let their blood run out. I smirk at them "I know some pretty great, but terrible hexes…I wouldn't mind trying them out. It has been awhile." I hold up my wand and slowly run fingers along its length while staring them down. "Let's see, the last one I did, I made his eyeballs shrivel up inside of his pathetic skull while he screamed." Of course, I did no such thing but they don't know that and they still think I'm a practicing Death Eater.

"You wouldn't. You could get expelled and tossed into Azkaban" The Ravenclaw boy says and folds his arm cross his chest with a challenge.

"I take this as a challenge." My smirk gets even bigger and I can feel the itch in my fingers wanting to wave my wand. "I'm willing to accept that challenge." And I lift my wand hand up.

"Wait!" shouts dark haired one says and holds up his hands. "Fine, just don't kill us. Let us go and we'll just forget this happened." He looks to his two friends who seem a bit afraid now. I tilt my head to the side sizing them all up and contemplating. Granted, they haven't seemed to notice it's three against one still and it's good to know they are scared of me. I narrow my eyes and try to make myself appear to look bigger.

"No, I don't think I will." I suddenly hex the dark haired one with the jelly leg curse. His legs flail around and he tries to stay standing and grabs at his Ravenclaw friend and they both fall down to the ground in a huge heap. "Twenty points will be taken away from all of you." I step around my mess in the hallway laughing low in my throat. I feel heaps better and roll my shoulders then tilt my head from side to side making my neck pop.

When I get back to my common room, I take a bath and relax thinking about this week and what tomorrow will bring. Our last day of school for the week and I'm excited about it already. I think about how in a couple of weeks Quidditch practice will start back up and I start to think of some of the students I want on the team. I hear Granger walk in some time later and I get out of the bath and wrap a white, fluffy towel around my waist. My hair and upper body is damp. I walk into the bedroom to find her tossing her bag onto the bed and she undoing her shirt but then stops when she sees me and turns away redoing the buttons.

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy." Granger says.

"I didn't say anything." I say then turn her around so she is facing me. I smile faintly at her and reach up pulling on one of her curls by her cheek. "How was school?"

"It was fine." Granger says without looking at me. I move my head so I'm in her line of vision. She sighs loudly as her brown eyes look up at me.

"It was fine?" I say to her, she looks down at my chest then looks back up at me with a faint smile.

"Yes, it was fine. I hung out with Ginny and Luna for a bit and we talked. It's nice to have some girl talk sometimes." Granger shrugs her shoulders. I lean in kissing her cheek then pull away from her to go get dressed. "And I managed to finish my Ancient Runes paper. You know that twelve inch one I had to do. I also wrote a letter to Harry and Ron to see how they are doing." Granger says as she starts to unbutton her shirt as she talks. I pull on a pair of boxers and look at myself in the mirror checking myself out. I run a hand over my face then ruffle my damp hair up. I see Granger look over in my direction through the mirror as she steps out of her skirt and slides off her stockings. I take a quick peek at her chest, they do look fuller in her bra. I wonder why they suddenly look fuller, not that I mind of course.

"You wrote to Potter and Weasley?" I ask. I try to keep the anger out of my voice. I know they are her friends. I'm not worried much about Potter, I know he's madly in love with the Weasley girl but the other one, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him.

"Yes, I've been writing to them since school started. Of course, Harry is good at writing back but Ron isn't prompt with his letter writing." Granger says. She comes up behind me, I keep looking at her through the mirror. She is only in her bra and knickers, her hair is down around her shoulders. I nod my head at her while watching her. Her hand slides up the side of my arm then to the front of my shoulder to rest. I take a deep breath trying to keep myself from grabbing her suddenly and tossing her onto the bed.

"When does Quidditch practice start up?" she asks me.

"It starts in a couple of weeks. Funny you mentioned it. I was just thinking about who I want on the team but of course I have to set up try-outs." I say, trying to keep my voice calm and strong. Granger places her chin on my shoulder and smiles at me through the mirror.

"I like this. Just the two of us talking like friends." Granger says then pulls away from me. I quickly grab her hand to pull her back toward me. I wrap an arm around her waist and push her body up against the length of mine. I smile down at her and kiss on her lips. She blinks up at me in surprise, I'm afraid she is going to pull away from me but instead she leans up kissing me right back. I wrap my other arm around her, my hands move up and down her back and down over her hips and bum as I kiss her. I back us both up slowly toward the bed and Granger smirks on my lips before breaking the kiss.

"I think I like this too." Granger says breathlessly as her cheeks turn red. I growl at her and push my face up against the side of her neck, she laughs as her arms wrap around me and her long legs move around my waist. I lay her down on the bed kissing down the length of her neck then over her collar bone. I keep kissing her hot skin down to her full breasts and kiss against her exposed skin. I push a hand under her to unhook her bra then yank her bra right off her. I look down at her breasts then both my hands move to squeeze on them and then she winces. I didn't think I squeezed them that hard. Maybe I was too eager?

"Did I hurt you?" I ask her and move my hands down her stomach toward her knickers. Granger bites on her bottom lip then she shakes her head. I hope I didn't hurt her.

"It's alright. They are just..er…a little sensitive right now." She tells me. Sensitive? I haven't touched her since school started so I don't know how they are sensitive. I knead against her hip as my other hand trails back up her body and I lean in kissing on her chest then neck.

"What do you mean?" I ask between kisses. She moans very softly as her hands pushes into my hair and I groan loving when her hands go into my hair. I'm very aroused and all I can think about is getting inside of her.

"I mean...well…it's close to that time of month." Granger finally says to me. I pull back to look at her. Close to what time of month? "So they get a little sensitive but it goes away soon." She shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask her then I unwrap her legs from around my waist so I can take off her knickers. I stare down at her naked body and can't help but smile. Granger blushes a bit more and leans up on her elbows to kiss my lips a couple of times.

"I mean, you know…my menstruation cycle." Granger says and looks a bit embarrassed. I raise a brow at her for a moment taking in what she just said. Girl's breasts get bigger when this menstruation cycle comes up? I feel like an idiot not knowing these things. This is girl stuff 101 and I don't know it.

"Merlin, so your breasts get bigger and sensitive when your "time of the month" is coming close? Do all girls do this?" I ask her feeling really lame. I know girls have their cycles and what not but I've never had to deal with this. I've never been with a girl long enough to ever really notice changes. I shag then dump the girl and that's that, no mess and no relationship. I have to say I like that Granger's breasts are bigger but I don't like that they are sensitive. I start to wonder if her two stupid best friends Potter and Weasley ever noticed when her cycle comes along. She did travel with them to find all those horcruxes so they must have noticed something. I feel annoyed that they may know more about these things than I do.

"Every girl is different, Draco. I just happen to get sensitive breasts and sometimes my feelings are a bit sensitive too." Granger says to me then she points to my boxers which are very tight and a bit uncomfortable for me. "Take those off." I happily comply with her demand and pull my boxers off and my dick springs free. I grin at her as I push her onto her back again and lean over her.

"Anything else I should know about when your cycle comes along? Actually no don't tell me. I just want take you right now, Hermione." I growl at her. Granger laughs and wraps her arms around me again pulling me against her body and we roll around together on the bed.

The next day, I woke up feeling really good and smiled the whole day. I think I scared some of the students with my smiling but I couldn't help it nor control it. Friday went by perfectly, the sun was out, the weather was nice and everything was going my way and that's how I like it.

XXXXXX

Hope you liked chapter 7. Next time on Married to a Mudblood-Draco's woes of his wife's cycle. Also, more interactions with Ginny and Blaise. Also, will Granger find her ugly sleeping shorts?

Please read and review. I love the reviews. They do help me to keep writing and if you have ideas you want to see in the story let me know.


End file.
